Valor con Honor
by YamanikEscence
Summary: -No he llegado... tan lejos... para morir ahora-  Cuando la guerra se desata alrededor del mundo, el amor parece algo imposible de encontrar para Shadow. Después de que sus seres queridos le dejaron, se encuentra con alguien que le recordara quien es.
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, aquí les presento mi segundo fanfic! (yaay!). Espero lo disfruten y dejen muchos reviews ^.^ Subo el prologo un poco tarde (jeje... primero subi el cap 1), pero decidí ponerle prólogo para que se entienda un poco mejor las cosas. Disfruten!**

**Disclaimers!: Todo lo relacionado con SEGA no me pertenece y no gano dinero por ello (rayos! ¬¬x) **

**xXxXxXx**

**Prólogo**

Dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere, ¿no?, qué siempre habrá una vela encendida en la obscuridad. Que algún día las aves saldrán de sus jaulas y volarán con libertad.

Libertad. Libertad y respeto es lo que todos buscamos. Pero en un mundo donde se respira hasta la muerte, ¿Cómo puede uno tener esperanza? ¿Cómo podemos confiar en el otro si de un momento a otro éste te apuñala por la espalda? Se nos ha inculcado que tenemos que ser fuertes, que los que lloran son los débiles y que tenemos que obtener lo que queramos, a costa de lo que sea. Desgraciadamente, estos pensamientos se han salido de control. Aquel planeta en el cual las personas reían y se decían palabras de amor se esfumó, así como las palabras de amor se las llevó el viento. Aquel planeta donde había hermosos parques y niños alegres corriendo y jugando, desapareció.

En el mundo del año 2056 las cosas son sumamente distintas. ¿Amor? ¿Respeto? ¿LIBERTAD? ¡¿ESPERANZA? ¿Qué es eso?.- seguro te responderá cualquier ciudadano. Es notorio como el gobierno se las ha arreglado para mantener a la población con miedo, sin esperanza de un mejor mañana.

Cuando los ciudadanos creían que el actual gobierno era la peor cosa, surgió una nueva guerra. Algunos le llaman La Nueva Guerra, muchos otros le conocen como La 3era Guerra Mundial, pero de alguna manera u otra tenían esperado que esto pasaría.

Era obvio, los recursos naturales se agotaron en muchos países. El petróleo era muy escaso. La crisis económica simplemente no jalaba. Había rebeliones contra los gobiernos en todos los países. Todos estaban hambrientos, hambrientos de poder.

Los países más pobres (en todos los sentidos) se las arreglaron para unírseles a los de mayor poder e hicieron alianzas. Total, llegaron a ser 4 mega-países, encabezados principalmente por la militaría.

Pero… no duró mucho. Los pobres se les revelaron a los de mayor poder. No ganaron. Lo que sí ganaron fue que el gobierno fuera más estricto con la población. Todos tenían miedo. Los militares eran muy crueles, mataban a bebés, niños, mujeres y hombres. Eran viles máquinas de matanza.

Los 4 países intentaron llevarse bien, pero en secreto cada uno planeaba robarle cosas al otro. Por ello se inició la guerra.

Pasaron 6 duros y largos años, la guerra seguía. Los 4 países implemente no cedían. Solamente la gente de dinero lograba sobrevivir, los demás morían a manos del otro gobierno o del suyo propio.

Cada vez que los soldados se agotaban iban a las ciudades y tomaban a cualquier hombre/ mujer/ niño que se encontrasen. La mayoría de las mujeres les capturaban y les obligaban a servirles como entretenimiento sexual. Los niños eran buenos esclavos y los hombres podían ser útiles para soldados o carnada.

Hartos de esto, asqueados por tanta corrupción, abusos y muerte, el pueblo ahora se organiza para una mega-rebelión. Los que participan en aquella rebelión se les conoce como Los Vigilantes. El gobierno les conoce como "los idiotas caga-palos".

Ahora los 4 gobiernos no solo tienen el problema de la Guerra Mundial, sino que también tienen que lidiar con Los Vigilantes.

La noticia de la mega-rebelión se expandió por todo el mundo, llegando así a los oídos de un gran científico: el Dr. Gerald Robotnik. El y su nieta María Robotnik hacía tiempo estaban trabajando en un gran experimento llamado "Proyecto Sombra". Consistía en un inmortal erizo biológico con poderes inimaginables, capaz de salvar a los inocentes y hacer del mundo un mejor lugar. El gobierno del País 1 sabía de qué se trataba el experimento, pero simplemente se rieron y le restaron importancia. _"¿De verdad cree ese ruco que el puitas nos destruirá? Patético…" _pensaban.

Pasó otro tiempo más, los ataques se fueron disminuyendo pero Los Vigilantes eran cada vez más numerosos. El Proyecto Sombra al fin estaba listo para ser mostrado al mundo. El Dr. Gerald Robotnik consiguió las 7 Chaos Emeralds y revivió a aquel erizo negro con vetas rojas, quien de ahora en adelante le llamarán Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. El gobierno del País 1 se alarmó al enterarse de que aquel erizo podía manejar el poder de las Chaos Emeralds, tenían que parar aquel proyecto por su propio bien.

El Dr. Robotnik les ofreció a Gizoid (un robot antiguo sumamente poderoso que él había inventado) a cambio de que le dejaran seguir con el Proyecto Sombra, pero se negaron. Al poco tiempo de al fin lograr acabar con los detalles del Proyecto Sombra, G.U.N. (Guardianes Unidos Nacionales, militaría del País 1) atacó el centro de ciencias y tecnología más importante del mundo, el ARK. Mataron a María pero ella consiguió que Shadow escapara. El Dr. Robotnik no tuvo suerte. Le capturaron y le llevaron a una prisión de alta seguridad, a sacarle respuestas de una manera violenta.

El Dr. Robotnik al enterarse de lo sucedido casi enloquece, María, su preciada nieta… la persona que le alegró la vida, muerta a manos del estúpido gobierno. _"A la mierda con el gobierno… y al carajo con G.U.N!"_ pensaba. Lo único que él esperaba era que su "hijo" Shadow siguiera con bien, que no le hayan capturado. Desgraciadamente nunca logró decirle a aquel erizo negro que él es el experimento más poderoso y temible que se haya hecho en la historia. Nunca logró contarle la verdad.

Es así como ahora nos encontramos a aquel erizo, negro como la noche, con vetas rojas como la sangre, caminando en una ciudad desértica al lado de su perro Kenzo, preguntándose qué es de su vida ahora sin su María, sin su padre, sin un hogar. Hay un hueco que él siente en su vida que simplemente no cuadra. Hay memorias que no sabe si son ciertas. Dispuesto a descubrir quién es él y cuál es su propósito en este loco mundo, mira hacia delante, decidido a patear unos cuantos traseros y a vengar la muerte de su preciada humana de ojos azules como el mar y cabellos dorados como el oro.

**xXxXxX**

**Review! (:**

**Yamanik~**


	2. Capítulo 1: Salvando al Soldado Sonic

**Bueno... espero que les guste esta nueva historia ^^. Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la cancion "Another Way to Die" de Disturbed. Como podrán ver puse cosas que es MUY probable que pasarán dentro de varios años, no, no exagero... bueno, algo xd. En un futuro habrá Sonamy, Shadamy y Shadouge, a aquellas personas que no les parezca mucho estas pairings se le recomienda no dar opiniones ofensivas.**

**Disclaimers! : Todo aquello relacionado con SEGA no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera seguramente haría estupideces con sus personajes e.e**

**Valor con Honor**

Capítulo 1.- Salvando al Soldado Sonic

Se encontraba un erizo negro y su pomerano, caminando por las calles destruidas y en llamas. Su alrededor estaba completamente en silencio, y en el cielo se podían ver nubes negras en el horizonte. Al parecer ellos dos eran los únicos sobrevivientes de aquel atentado.

Desde hacia vario tiempo, una guerra se había desatado alrededor del mundo. Los países simplemente no llegaban a un acuerdo, todos querían poder. Las organizaciones encargadas de los derechos se esfumaron, un buen fajo de billetes pudieron más que la responsabilidad de proteger a los ciudadanos. Se rumoraba que los países con más poder se habían juntado para hacer una "alianza" y poder gobernar la mayor parte del mundo, pero de nuevo, la codicia fue demasiada y se traicionaron los unos a los otros. Todos buscaban lo mismo: recursos naturales que explotar. Había sido tanta la explotación del petróleo que este terminó por extinguirse, dejando a muchos países y continentes enteros en la miseria. Los animales rara vez se veían y los bosques eran escasos. ¿Aves volando? Ninguna que no fuera de metal y que lanzara bombas.

Shadow miró a su alrededor, su casa… su familia… todo se había esfumado. Su vida se volvió obscura cuando María fue asesinada y su padrastro raptado por los militares. Solo le quedaba su fiel amigo Kenzo, un pomerano del tamaño de una regla.

En aquella ciudad destrozada se podían ver carteles holograma que aún funcionaban, unos promocionaban maquillaje, otros promocionaban productos caseros, lo que sí es que todos promocionaban un mundo ficticio, donde las modelos presumían una falsa belleza y sonrisa. _"Estupideces"_ pensó el erizo mientras pasaba al lado de uno de los hologramas.

Shadow y Kenzo continuaron caminando por la gran avenida, había carros en llamas y otros completamente destrozados. Hombres, mujeres y niños con sus ojos cerrados en el frío pavimento. A Shadow le dio tanto coraje ver una hermosa niña rubia, muerta, agarrada de la mano de su madre, ellas no se merecían ese final. Nadie merecía morir de esa forma, mucho menos las personas que son completamente inocentes.

Kenzo iba a paso más adelantado que Shadow, esquivando los cadáveres en el suelo. De pronto se escucharon varias voces… y luego otra vez silencio.

-Quédate aquí- le ordenó Shadow a Kenzo y éste obedeció, se sentó en medio de la avenida y vio a su amo pasar enfrente de él

El erizo negro continuó caminando y vio a lo lejos un tanque militar y a varios militares afuera de este. Al parecer estaban teniendo una pelea muy fuerte porque se alcanzaban a oír sus gritos a varios metros de distancia.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a cuestionar MIS órdenes, soldado?- se escuchaba

Shadow intentó hacer el menor ruido posible y se escondió detrás de una camioneta para escuchar más de cerca la discusión.

-Lo siento Comandante, pero en verdad, no quiero hacerlo… que lo haga alguien más por mí… yo… ¡yo no quiero ser el responsable de otra muerte!- contestó el soldado regañado, era un erizo azul de ojos verdes… se podría deducir que tenía entre 15 y 16 años de edad.

-¡Pero las órdenes fueron estrictamente para TI soldado! ¡Ahora hazlo!- gritó el Comandante

El erizo azul se dirigió a una eriza rosa, la cual varios soldados tenían agarrada de ambas manos, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas y golpes. El erizo azul apuntó su escopeta hacia la cabeza de ella.

-¡Hazlo!-

Shadow se encontraba ahora en un dilema. Tenía a su disposición un fusil compacto de palanca Winchester .30-30 que le había acompañado a tantas cacerías anteriormente… pero seguramente eso no sería suficiente, aquellos soldados estaban cargados con rifles y harta munición. Pensó un poquito más… si aventaba una de sus bombas caceras seguramente acabaría con los soldados, pero terminaría dañando a la eriza y eso es lo que menos quería. Tendría que entonces hacer una distracción muy fuerte para llamar su atención.

Mientras tanto, el erizo azul se encontraba también en un dilema. Muchas muertes de inocentes él había presenciado a su corta edad, y no quería ser el responsable de una mas… no… ya no, esto ya era demasiado. Miró los ojos cristalinos llenos de lágrimas de aquella eriza rosa, eran de un hermoso verde esmeralda. Aunque ella estuviera cubierta de golpes, tierra y sangre seca, le parecía la eriza más hermosa que el haya visto en su vida.

-¡¿Qué espera para hacerlo soldado Sonic?-

-Me rehúso… a hacerlo…- dicho esto Sonic hizo algo inesperado. Apunto su escopeta hacia la cabeza de los que tenían agarrada a la eriza y disparó. Rápidamente hizo lo mismo con el segundo y se puso enfrente de la eriza rosada, queriéndola proteger de lo que ahora venía. El Comandante visiblemente furioso ordenó que dispararan a Sonic. Sonic solo cerró sus ojos y aceptó su destino, era obvio que no podría contra 5 soldados.

-¡Fuego!- gritó el Comandante

Sonic abrió sus ojos al escuchar disparos, pero no sintió dolor. Vio algo inesperado, los 5 soldados incluyendo el Comandante cayeron de rodillas al suelo, con sus cabezas ensangrentadas.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Shadow salió de su escondite y miró a los dos erizos aterrados. Sonic le vio primero con desconfianza pero luego se dio cuenta de que él era la persona que le salvó la vida.

-Santo Dios… te debo la vida amigo- agradeció Sonic, con una mirada asustada pero con una sonrisa alegre

-No hay de que… mi nombre es Shadow, un placer conocer a un soldado que hace lo que le dicta el corazón, no lo que el de más alto rango le ordene- dijo acercándose a Sonic

-Oh… si… este gobierno apesta, como el pueblo se hartó de tanta guerra e hicieron revolución los militares quieren acabar con toda aquella persona que esté en contra… que loco… en fin, mi nombre es…-

-Sonic, lo escuché todo, y tu eres…- dijo Shadow refiriéndose a la eriza rosada que ahora se encontraba sumamente aterrada detrás de Sonic

-A…A-amy… Amy… R-rose…- logró decir

-Mucho gusto Amy- contestó Shadow con una amable sonrisa mientras le daba la mano cortésmente para saludarla. Amy con su brazo tembloroso se la dio, mirándole fijamente a sus ojos carmín. Al terminar el saludo Shadow hizo lo mismo con Sonic y este le saludo alegremente.

-Bueno… será mejor irnos, dentro de un rato más será el cambio de guardias y no se ustedes pero no quiero que me maten…- anunció Sonic

-Por mi está perfecto, no tengo otro lado a donde ir… ¿tienes alguna idea de adonde iremos?- preguntó Shadow

-Pues… más adelante se encuentra Raccoon City, creo que sería buena idea ir ahí. No hay mucho movimiento de soldados y la cosa esta un poco más tranquila… desde hacía mucho que no hay atentados ahí- informó el erizo azul

-Perfecto. Amy, ¿vienes?- le preguntó viéndole fijamente a los ojos

-Yo… yo… por mi está bien, tampoco tengo lugar a donde ir…- contestó

-¡Genial! ¡Entonces iremos los tres!- dijo el energético erizo azul

-Ok… pero primero…-Shadow silbó fuertemente y Kenzo corrió alegremente hacia él

-¡Aaawww! ¡Qué lindo perrito…!- dijo Amy mientras se agachaba para acariciarle la cabecita- ¿cómo se llama?

-Su nombre es Kenzo, es… era, la mascota de una buena amiga mía-contestó con un aire de tristeza

-Oh… bueno, es lindo cachorrito- dijo alegremente la eriza rosada mientras lo cargaba

-Si no les importa debemos irnos, escucho tanques venir justamente hacia acá…- dijo Sonic mientras agarraba municiones del tanque- ten, te van a hacer necesarias- dijo refiriéndose a Shadow

-Gracias-

Y así fue como los tres erizos partieron de lo que había sido alguna vez su hogar. Sin mirar atrás, los dos cuidadosamente partieron hacia Raccoon City a pie. Si usaban algún vehículo atraerían la atención y eso es lo que menos querían. Sonic se tuvo que quitar las medallas de su atuendo, aquellas medallas que representaban la muerte de inocentes y el gobierno de asesinos.

Mientras caminaban, Shadow no pudo evitar mirar varias veces a aquella eriza… _"Es hermosa"_ pensaba- _"Me recuerda mucho a ti… María" _Una sensación de ternura y amor le invadió el corazón al mencionar su nombre, sonrió.

Continuará

xXxXxXxXx

**Espero que les haya gustado! Lo sé... el capítulo es algo corto... pero aquí mi estimada hermana no me deja trabajar mucho tiempo en la compu ¬¬ **

**Review!**

**Yamanik~**


	3. Capítulo 2: Helena

**Bueeeeno, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo! (wiiiiiiiii)**

**Espero les guuuuste, intento averiguar más de armas y pistolas y la cosa para agregarlas a la historia *,..,* y si se llegan a preguntar, si, Kenzo SI existe. De hecho, Kenzo es mi perrito pomerano (pomeriano o como se diga) que tengo justamente ahorita sentado en mis pies, solamente que lo agregué a la historia porque se me hincho la gana xd**

**Disclaimers!: Los peronajes que acontinuación aparecen son de SEGA (a excepcion de Alice, Helena y Kenzo) y los modifiqué a mi antojo para que quedara todo mas chido o.O**

**xXxXXxXxXx**

**Valor con Honor**

Capítulo 2.- Helena

Hacía varias horas que los tres erizos habían partido hacia Raccoon City. La carretera por la cual habían estado caminando estaba algo cuarteada, había un sinfín de pozos y uno y que otro carro aparcado en medio de la calle (abandonado obviamente), sin embargo no querían exponerse a llamar la atención usando un carro, era preferible irse escondiendo entre matorrales a que los militares les vieran caminando en plena calle y les capturaran, o peor aún… les mataran.

La bola de pelos andante (Kenzo) iba atrás de ellos, jadeando, tratando de seguirles el paso. Shadow se dio cuenta que su fiel amigo estaba muy cansado, entonces se agachó hasta ponerse a la altura de Kenzo y le cargó – Chicos… creo que aquí alguien ya se cansó-

Amy, quien iba también a paso lento le volteó a ver.

-No es el único…-

-No se preocupen, falta poco para llegar a Raccoon City- dijo Sonic, el cual iba un poco más adelante que los otros 2 erizos

Amy y Shadow intercambiaron miradas, él sonrió.

Siguieron caminando, durante ese tiempo varios tanques militares pasaron por la carretera haciendo que los erizos tuvieran que esconderse en donde fuese que encontrasen lugar, a Shadow le tocó esconderse detrás de un arbusto de hiedra venenosa y ahora gracias a esa cosa tenía comezón en el brazo izquierdo.

Cuando al fin llegaron a Raccoon City el Sol ya se había ocultado, los tres estaban totalmente exhaustos y hambrientos. Las nubes grises tapaban el cielo, por lo cual las estrellas no eran visibles, apenas se alcanzaba a ver la Luna.

Amy se veía visiblemente fatigada hasta el grado de que las piernas le temblaban –Chicos… requerimos comida… y un lugar donde pasar la noche…-

Sonic lo pensó un rato – Pues… ahora que lo dices… no creo que sea buena idea rentar un cuarto de hotel…-

-Naah… no me digas- contestó irónicamente Shadow

Sonic arqueó una ceja y sonrió.

-Bueno bueno… a lo que voy es de que es muy probable que tengamos que hacernos de una casa abandonada y…-

-Pues empecemos a buscar, seguro encontraremos algo…- interrumpió Amy con un atisbo de alegría en su voz

-Ese es el caso- el erizo azul suspiró- en esta ciudad hay mucha población y dudo seriamente que encontremos una casa abandonada…-

La mirada de alegría de Amy se esfumó, era obvio que lo que más quería es descansar. 7 horas caminando bajo los rayos del Sol… pfff, antes y no se desmayó en el camino. Sonic notó aquel pequeño detalle y se acercó a ella con su mejor sonrisa

-No te preocupes, ya encontraremos algo- Al escuchar esas palabras Amy sonrío, sintiéndose algo confortada por las palabras de aquel erizo que no paraba de mirarle de una forma tan dulce… y cariñosa. No pudo evitar sonreír por los pensamientos que ahora rondaban por su mente.

Shadow al notar que los dos se veían de una forma muy cariñosa empezó a sentir un enojo crecer lentamente en el corazón. Su nuevo "amigo" le coqueteaba ahora a la chica que le recordaba a María. Sacudió la cabeza en señal de querer borrar sus pensamientos _"¿Pero qué demonios me sucede… apenas la conozco…?_. Un lametazo en la mejilla por parte de Kenzo le hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Este le miró un tanto asqueado y trató de calmarse y respirar leeeeenta y profuuundamente…

Pasaron un par de horas y todavía no había señal de casa abandonada alguna, eso sí, la ciudad estaba en un silencio muy… aterrador. La mayoría de las luces de las calles estaban sin funcionar, aparte había algo de neblina lo cual hacía aun más difícil la búsqueda. Total, acabaron sentándose en una banqueta de una gran avenida, con sueño y aún con hambre. Increíble como en una ciudad tan grande este tan sobrepoblada que ni siquiera cupo para 3 erizos hay.

Sonic miró su alrededor. Aquella ciudad en la que ahora se encontraban anteriormente solía ser muy alegre, un lugar donde las familias iban y pasaban el tiempo como personas normales, sin ningún problema. La ciudad solía tener carteles luminosos y niños jugando en los parques, pero ahora ya no es ni la sombra de lo que era. Ahora las nubes grises merodean siempre por la ciudad, haciendo que esta siempre este gris, deprimentemente gris. Las áreas verdes desaparecieron cuando la guerra inició, pero no fue lo único que desapareció, al igual desapareció la honradez, el respeto y la libertad.

Nadie es libre ahora, el gobierno manda y tiene la razón, punto final. Todo aquel que se interponga o no esté de acuerdo el gobierno manda agentes a raptarles… o a matarles, todo dependía si el individuo le podía ser útil o no a la nación. A todo momento ellos observan lo que haces, no hay movimiento alguno que ellos no detecten. Eso es algo que se le hizo extraño a Sonic. Si ellos tienen cámaras ocultas en todos lados ¿Qué esperan para matarles? Oh… a lo mejor pasaron por alto lo sucedido y ni se dieron cuenta. Más preguntas le merodeaban la cabeza… ¿ahora como sería su vida? siendo soldado no le iba nada mal, le daban buena paga y tenía acceso a las mujeres en todo momento. Sí, eso es algo que la militaría también hacia, iban a poblados o ciudades chicas y reclutaban a todos los hombres para soldados, niños para aprendices de soldados, niñas para quehaceres y mujeres para diversión. Sonic sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, por un momento se sintió avergonzado de lo que pensó. ¿Cómo pudo pensar eso? Las mujeres son más de lo que los hombres piensan, la prueba de ello es la valentía de la eriza que ahora se encontraba sentada en su lado derecho. Le miró y sonrío _"Soy un tonto…tu eres diferente Amy…"_

Shadow no podía quitarse de la mente los ojos esmeralda de la eriza rosa que justamente ahora le estaba poniendo nervioso. "_Oh genial, me sudan las manos, tonto tonto tonto tonto…" _

Mientras tanto Amy le miraba de reojo a Shadow, le veía tan apuesto y misterioso… pero como siempre, el silencio es para romperse. Su estomago empezó a gruñir. Los cachetes de Amy se pusieron visiblemente rojos-Lo lamento… no he comido desde hace 1 día y medio…-

-Ni que lo digas, todos aquí tenemos hambre…-

De pronto, se escuchó un ruido.

-Shhh! ¿Que fue eso?- dijo en un susurro Amy

Otra vez, ruido.

-No lo sé pero no me gusta nada…- Shadow se levantó y miró sus alrededores- niebla del infierno… no logro ver un carajo…-

-¡SHADOW CUIDADO!-

Shadow se volteó y vio a alguien apuntarle con una pistola. Al encontrarse él sin una maldita arma se quedó inmóvil, esperando su destino. Se escuchó un disparo y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Fue todo tan rápido y tan lento, pasaron los segundos y simplemente no sentía dolor, la muerte que él esperaba no llegaba. Abrió los ojos con suma lentitud y reprimió su gritito. El policía que le quería matar ahora se encontraba tirado en el frío pavimento, muerto, rodeado de un charco de su propia sangre y con partes de su cerebro por fuera.

Se escucharon otra vez varios pasos, esta vez más cerca. Kenzo ladró varias veces.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Sonic. Al no obtener respuesta intento por otro medio- Shadow, pásame la escopeta…-

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tu- se escuchó una voz femenina

Todos fijaron su mirada en la eriza que salió de las neblinas, quien ahora les apuntaba a los cuatro con una Denel NTW-20

-¿Esto responde tu pregunta?- pregunto la eriza sarcásticamente- las manos en alto y díganme que están buscando en esta ciudad-

Shadow le dedicó una mirada seria y penetrante

-Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer no te incumbe, eriza-

-¡Una palabra más y terminaras igual que ese idiota!- respondió la eriza refiriéndose al guardia- tu nombre y la razón, ¡ahora!-

Shadow suspiró

-Mi nombre es Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. La rata peluda que vez ahí es Kenzo, él es Sonic y ella es Amy, ¿contenta?-

La eriza miró de reojo a Sonic- tu soldado, las manos en alto y di tus últimas palabras…-

-¿Qué yo que…?- Sonic calló al sentir un fuerte dolor en su hombro derecho. Por inercia llevó su mano hacia la nueva herida que ahora tenía. Miró su mano y se alarmó al notar su guante teñido de aquel líquido vital color carmín.

-¿¡ESTAS LOCA!- preguntó exaltadamente Amy mientras se acercaba a Sonic para ayudarlo. Este último no paraba de soltar maldiciones y de retorcerse en el suelo.

-¿Yo loca? LOS LOCOS SON USTEDES POR PERMITIR QUE ESTE SOLDADO LES ACOMPAÑE ¡NO SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN ELLOS!-

-Perra infernal…- maldijo Sonic a lo bajo

-¡VUELVE A DECIR ESO Y TE VUELO LOS SESOS, IDIOTA!-

La eriza estaba a punto de volver a disparar cuando de pronto sintió el contacto frío de una pistola en su cabeza.

-Muy bien, ahora baja el arma lentamente y pon las manos en alto…- dijo Shadow poniendo énfasis en las palabras mientras apuntaba su pistola Magnum hacia ella

La eriza le dedicó una mirada asesina a Sonic y obedeció.

-Muy bien, ahora nos dirás quien eres tú y porque le disparaste a Sonic…-

La eriza se volteó bruscamente-¡LA RESPUESTA ES OBVIA! Imbécil…- Shadow al escuchar aquel insulto puso algo de presión en el gatillo. La eriza vio aquel acto y tragó saliva- ellos… ellos se llevaron a Alice… nunca se los perdonaré…

-Di tu nombre- reiteró Shadow

La eriza le dedicó una mirada asesina y soltó un largo suspiro

-Me llamo Helena-

-Helena, ¿nos podrías decir que hacías espiándonos?- preguntó el erizo negro

-Yo… yo no les espiaba… yo… mi misión es proteger a los ciudadanos… o… al menos eso intento- contestó

Shadow le miró a sus claros ojos celestes y notó que decía la verdad

-¿Por qué me salvaste?-

-No te salve. Simplemente me deshice de ese infeliz. Me caía gordo- contestó rápidamente

-Gracias de todos modos-

-¡AAAAUUUUCH!- Helena y Shadow voltearon a ver al suelo y vieron al erizo azul rodeado de un charco de sangre, su herida sangraba un tanto exagerado. Amy, quien estaba a su lado, le estaba poniendo un torniquete.

-¿Tienen lugar donde quedarse?- preguntó Helena – Si no, pueden venirse con nosotros, estoy segura de que Silver lo aprobará

Shadow al escuchar aquello bajo el arma y le miró confundido

-¿A dónde?-

-A un escondite que tenemos afuera de la ciudad, no está muy lejos de aquí-

Amy paró lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Helena directamente a los ojos - ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

-Porque, mi querida amiga, nosotros somos el pueblo, y entre nosotros debe haber confianza, total, buscamos lo mismo que ustedes, paz y libertad-

-¿Tu y quienes más?- preguntó a duras Sonic

-Los vigilantes-

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Llegaron a una especie de cueva afuera de la ciudad. Sonic iba recargado de Shadow y Amy miraba atentamente a los movimientos de Helena

-Espérenme aquí-

Helena se encaminó hacia un árbol seco que se encontraba al lado de la cueva y estiró una rama. Del tronco del árbol salió una pantalla

_-¿Identificación?-_

-Numero 18 sección Alfa- dicho esto Helena puso su mano en la pantalla y esta emitió un pitido

-_Acceso autorizado-_

La cueva que estaba justo delante de ellos, aquella que se veía vacía de la nada a lo lejos se pudo apreciar luz, luz proveniente de un cuarto

-¿No han oído el "no vayas hacia la luz…"?- pregunto algo asustado Sonic

-Ja-ja, muy gracioso soldadito. Vamos apresúrense- dijo Helena mientras los invitaba a pasar.

Al llegar al final del túnel bajaron unas escaleras y se encontraron con algo inesperado. Helena abrió la última puerta y entraron a aquel lugar. Era una habitación grande (no tanto), llena de literas y computadoras, gente trabajando en ellas… que digo gente, también erizos, murciélagos, lobos, zorros (gente de Mobius). Uno de los zorros se acercó alegremente hacia ellos.

-¡Hola Helen!- saludo con una sonrisa aquel zorrito amarillo

-¿Qué tal Tails?-

Shadow miró atentamente hacia sus alrededores ¿Qué se supone que era esto? Aproximadamente eran como 80 las personas que estaban ahí, pero ¿Por qué motivo?

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunto el zorrito refiriéndose a los otros erizos

-Oh, son personas que encontré porai… el es Shadow, ella Amy y este se llama…-

-Sonic- contestó algo irritado el erizo azul mientras intentaba parar la hemorragia

-Lo que sea- Helena miró al zorrito seriamente a los ojos- llévale a la enfermería a que le curen las heridas ¿sí?

-Por supuesto, acompáñame- Tails le dedicó una sonrisa muy amigable a Sonic y este le siguió, con dificultad, pero le siguió

Shadow y Amy intercambiaron miradas

-Shadow, ¿tienes idea de donde estamos?- preguntó casi en un susurro Amy

-Creo que… si-

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**¿Qué les pareció? Lo sé... Helena es algo brusca pero después pondre el porque ^^**

**Aquí les va las características de Helena (por si les interesaba saber xd):**

**Eriza de pelaje café (no tan obscuro), Ojos claros celestes (bien claritos por cierto), cabello castaño (a la altura del hombro y ondulado), jeans rotos azul obscuro, chaqueta de cuero negra y manoplas. Usa converse y tiene piercings en las orejas (por cierto).**

**Review!**

**Yamanik -**


	4. Capítulo 3: Persona de Interés parte 1

******Lo sé, este capítulo sera ALGO... corto. Lo que pasa es de que se me ocurrió y no quiero perder la idea, asi que de una vez lo empecé xd. Como podran ver el capìtulo sera de 2 partes así que la parte 2 pueden estar seguros que sera LARGO. Dicho lo anterior, no me queda más que decirles, oh si, ¡disfrutenlo!**

**Disclaimer!: Los personajes no son de mi dominio (simplemente los uso para satisfacer mi mente extraña y la de los demas), son propiedad de SEGA (a excepción de Helen y Kenzo ^^).**

**Valor con Honor**

Capítulo 3.- Persona de Interés

Parte 1

En una habitación subterránea se encontraba un anciano, atado a una silla eléctrica con un casco en la cabeza, aquel casco estaba conectado a una gran máquina. Unos soldados estaban alrededor de él, riéndose mientras presionaban diversos botones de una computadora. Una fuerte descarga recorrió el cuerpo del anciano y un desgarrador grito, lleno de dolor, se escuchó en aquella habitación. El dolor y los gritos duraron un tiempo, y después cesaron.

Se abrió la puerta de la habitación y de esta entró un Comandante con un peculiar color de ojos, uno verde y el otro café. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa macabra y su mirada irradiaba odio.

-Muy bien profesor, creo que ya es momento de que hable. ¿Ahora sí nos dirá que es el "Proyecto Sombra"?-

El anciano trataba de recobrar aliento. Con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban levantó la mirada y se topó con la del Comandante. Tomó aire y habló

-Primero… muerto…-

La sonrisa del Comandante desapareció y su mirada se tornó dura y seria

-¡Prosigan!-

De nuevo, gritos desgarradores chocaban contra las paredes de aquella habitación. Las crueles burlas y risas de los soldados ahogaban algunos de aquellos gritos, haciendo que el profesor perdiera toda esperanza de algún día ver de nuevo a su hijo (si así se le puede decir), o… tal vez, al final de todo este sufrimiento se encuentre al fin con su preciada María.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Mientras tanto, en el cuartel de Los Vigilantes, se encontraba Sonic recostado en una litera, vendado de su hombro derecho. Amy, quien estaba de su lado izquierdo, le estaba dando de comer sopa aguada calientita (A/N yuumii *,..,*).

Shadow estaba recostado en la pared, observando aquella escena de lejos. Kenzo estaba sentado al lado de él, también observando.

-¿Ya comieron?- Shadow dio un saltito al escuchar la voz de Helena sacarle de sus pensamientos

-Sí, gracias… ¿tiendes a aparecer de repente y asustar a las personas?-

Helena sonrío

-¿Te asuste? Vaya, así tendrás la conciencia… respondiendo a tu pregunta, no, no es costumbre pero al parecer te encontré ocupado observando aquella conmovedora escena de los tortolos…-

El erizo negro no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de rabia

-Me da igual lo que hagan o dejen de hacer ellos, no me afecta...- Kenzo ladró varias veces en símbolo de protesta - ¡Silénciate grosero!

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… -

-¡Abran paso, ABRAN PASO!- se escuchó a lo lejos, Helena se volteó y vio a varios vigilantes entrar a la guarida, cargando a un erizo blanco que ya no era tan blanco, su pelaje estaba lleno de golpes y sangre.

-Santo Dios…- Helena no lo dudo ni un instante y corrió hacia ellos - ¡¿Qué pasó?

-Militares, al parecer sabían que íbamos a infiltrarnos a su cuartel. Nos hicieron una emboscada… canijos, eran más de 100…- contestó una gata violeta mientras cerraba la puerta con clave

Helena no lo podía creer. Esa misión era SUMAMENTE secreta, ¿cómo demonios sabían que ellos se infiltrarían? La única manera sería que…

-¿Quién fue…?- preguntó a lo bajo, de pronto una mirada de enojo se marcó en su rostro- ¡¿Quién FUE?-

Todos le voltearon a ver, se escuchaba los murmureos al máximo en aquella habitación y se empezaron a ver los unos a los otros, pero simplemente nadie parecía tener los pantalones para aceptar la traición.

De entre la multitud salió una murciélago. Vestía un traje muy… ehm… interesante.

-Claro verdad, como siempre, culpas a los demás. ¿Cómo no sabemos que el que sabotea misiones eres tú?-

La furia de Helena creció más.

-No tengo razones para hacerlo, Rouge. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que hablo por todo el mundo cuando digo que es mejor que te vayas a Siberia y te piques la…-

-¡Chicas! Controlen su vocabulario, les recuerdo que hay niños presentes- intervino la gata mientras guiaba a el erizo blanco a la enfermería.

Rouge le miró divertida.

-Tranquila Blaze, Helena y yo solo estábamos… intercambiando saludos, ¿no es así?- dicho esto la murciélago pasó al lado de Helena meneando las caderas.

-Jodete- Helena maldijo a lo bajo.

Rouge le dedicó una sonrisa, continuó caminando y se topó con los ojos rubí del erizo negro- _"O la la… ¿y este quien será?"_

Shadow le vio pasar y suspiró, aquella murciélago era muy… estem… no importa, olvídenlo.

Blaze se dirigió hacia Helena.

-Chica, tranquilízate, tu sabes que solo lo hace para llamar la atención…-

-Sí, pero cada día compruebo más y más que ella es la posible chismosa – respiró hondo - ¿Cómo está Silver?

-Mal – la mirada de Blaze se entristeció – ha perdido mucha sangre…-

Helena apretó los puños y gruñó para sus adentros, esto no se quedará así, nadie daña a sus amigos sin recibir castigo.

-No te preocupes Blaze, yo me encargo-

Blaze le miró confundida. Helen y Shadow intercambiaron miradas. Rápidamente, la eriza agarró su Denel NTW-20 y salió de aquella habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

-¿Pero qué…?-

Shadow agarró su Winchester y se dirigió a la salida

-No te preocupes, YO me encargo- dicho esto Shadow abrió la puerta y salió, dejando a todos en aquella sala totalmente confundidos.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Si... no se preocupen... SI abra Shadamy y Sonamy y Shadouge (todo a su tiempo...). Ok, ahora SI me iré a dormir, son las 12:25 AM y me tengo que levantar a las 5 AM (QUE WEVA!) en fin... ojalá les haya gustado! Y si es así, se les agradecería que dejaran un lindisimo...**

**Review!**

**Yamanik-**


	5. Capítulo 3: Persona de Interés parte 2

**No tan largo como yo personalmente quería pero la escuela y otro fandom me tienen atrapada. En pocas palabras tengo examenes y no he estudiado ni un comino. En fin, aquí les dejo la segunda parte del anterior capítulo. Prometo hacerlos más largos ¬¬x**

**Disclaimer! Todo aquello relacionado con SEGA NO me pertenece y no gano dinero por usarlos. Simplemente son mis esclavos ñ.ñ (*Nota: Helena y Kenzo me pertenecen o.Ó)**

**Valor con Honor**

Capítulo 3.- Persona de Interés parte 2

La noche era fría y obscura, el viento golpeaba fuertemente a la eriza que ahora abría paso entre los matorrales con su fusil. A duras, caminaba mientras que mechones de su pelo cubrían su cara, dándole menor vista de la que de por sí ya tenía. Escuchó pasos atrás de ella pisando las hierbas secas, uno no tiene que ser un mago para darse cuenta que la persona que estaba siguiéndola era aquel erizo negro "¿Podrías dejar de seguirme?" preguntó visiblemente irritada mientras seguía caminando.

"¿Podrías parar un segundo? ¡Lo que piensas hacer se llama suicidio! Sui-ci-dio, ¡¿me escuchas?." Gritó el erizo de vetas rojas mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a la oji-azul entre la alta maleza. La eriza hizo caso omiso y continuó caminando, cosa que desesperó mas a Shadow, haciendo que estirará lo mas que pudo su brazo para jalarle del hombro y pararle.

"Whoa!" la eriza exclamó mientras sentía una mano en su hombro derecho jalarle bruscamente "¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede, erizo?."

"¡¿Qué qué es lo que me sucede? La mayor pregunta es qué demonios te sucede a TI." dijo Shadow mientras veía directamente a los cristalinos ojos de Helena, aun manteniendo el agarre en su hombro.

Helena se quedó un momento paralizada, viéndole intensamente a sus orbes rojos "Suéltame." Dijo mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre de Shadow pero este no parecía tener la mínima intención de soltarle. Helen al ver que era inútil forcejear se quedó quieta "¿Qué. quieres?."

"Que me expliques porque tu cambio de actitud tan radical" contestó Shadow seriamente mientras le soltaba lentamente.

Helena se apartó rápidamente y desvió su mirada a un limonero que estaba de su lado, suspiró profundamente mientras que pensaba si sería buena idea descargar sus sentimientos y pensamientos con aquel erizo que ahora le brindaba ayuda, o mínimo era una de las pocas personas en las cuales ella ahora considera "amigos".

Shadow al no ver respuesta por parte de ella se imaginó lo peor, ¿Qué le habrán hecho a aquella eriza para que tenga sentimientos de odio y rencor a temprana edad tan elevados? El mismo era testigo de que tan cruel puede ser el gobierno, prueba de ello es el injusto asesinato de su preciada Maria y del secuestro de su padrastro el Dr. Robotnik. Es algo que no se olvida fácilmente, y el mismo ha pensado en planear como recuperarle (si es que aún sigue con vida), y si aún sigue con vida haría todo lo posible para rescatarle, con solo imaginarse la clase de trato que le estén dando le hace querer actuar desesperadamente, pero, obviamente no ayudaría de nada, al contrario, terminaría en una celda recibiendo tortura, o muerto.

Sacudió su cabeza en forma de querer olvidar sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y vio a la eriza con sus ojos llorosos, respirando agitadamente.

"Humanos sin corazón…" Shadow sintió una punzada en su corazón al escuchar la voz quebrada de Helena "No es la primera vez que lastiman a mis amigos y no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos…" apretó con furia contenida sus puños y dientes "¡malditos sean!"

Shadow le miró, a pesar de que la luz de la luna iluminaba un bledo, al verle a sus ojos celestes imágenes y recuerdos de un pasado tormentoso le regresaron a la mente. Sintió varias punzadas en su cerebro y un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras recordaba y recordaba… llegó a un punto en el cual fue tanto el dolor y el mareo que cayó de rodillas en el suelo, con sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza en señal de querer quitar el dolor. "M-Maria…"

Helena se secó rápidamente las lágrimas al ver al erizo negro hincarse en el suelo, se agachó hasta estar a la misma altura de él. "Sh-Shadow… ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Helena con preocupación al ver que el erizo apretaba fuertemente sus dientes.

Shadow siguió recordando, ni siquiera escuchó la voz de Helena

"_Shadow, ¡mira! El día es hermoso, ¿no es así? Desearía que nunca acabara este momento, ¿tú no?"_

Otro recuerdo…

"_Cuídate, y cuida de Kenzo, ¿me lo prometes?" _

… y otro.

"_Te quiero Infinito"_

El último fue el más doloroso, recordar cómo fue asesinada su preciada amiga, hasta le llegaba a considerar un poco más que su amiga. Como se reprocha ahora a sí mismo por no decir lo que tenía que decir en su momento, lo que en verdad sentía por ella. "No eres… la única con problemas… chica…"

Helena le siguió viendo a los ojos, intentando descifrar por que el raro comportamiento de él. "¿Quién es Maria?" preguntó con curiosidad e incredulidad sin tomar en consideración como iba a ser la reacción del erizo de vetas rojas.

Shadow al escuchar aquella pregunta se levantó de golpe obteniendo fuerzas de quiensabedonde, dedicándole una mirada asesina a Helena "No, te, importa." dijo algo irritado.

Helena se sintió algo ofendida por la forma de contestar de Shadow "Efectivamente, fíjate que no me importa. Ahora si me disculpas…" iba a retomar su camino para vengarse de lo que le habían hecho a su amigo Silver, que más que un amigo le consideraba como un hermano. Un hermano que le ayudó en los momentos más difíciles, cuando G.U.N. raptó a su hermana Alice, quien desde entonces no sabe nada de ella. Estaba a punto de partir cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte jaloneo de su muñeca izquierda "Hey!" exclamó "¡No me puedes hacer esto! ¡Es MI decisión!" gritaba mientras era jaloneada otra vez para el refugio por Shadow.

"No está en discusión, no te perderemos a ti también. Debe haber otra forma para vengarse pero está definitivamente no es buena idea" dijo calmadamente mientras sentía como la eriza jaloneaba y jaloneaba para liberarse de su agarre, pero después de un ratito, se calmó y le siguió el paso.

Al entrar a la guarida soltó el agarre. Rió a lo bajo al ver la reacción de ella, quien al momento de ser liberada le sacó la lengua a Shadow. Rápidamente Helena se dirigió hacia la enfermería para ver como seguía Silver.

Shadow al entrar vio a un Sonic jetonsisimo en el quinto sueño, a una murciélago a lo lejos que le veía muy… ehm… pervertida mente, y a una eriza rosa, sentada en el suelo, con la cabeza agachada entre las piernas. Se le veía triste.

"_Dios, al parecer no es un buen día para nadie…" _pensó Shadow.

El erizo negro se encaminó hacia donde Amy para menear suavemente su hombro "¿Estás bien?" preguntó sonando preocupado

Amy levantó la mirada y se topo con los rubíes de Shadow. Haciendo lo posible para no estallar en llanto respiró profundamente y exhaló "¿Qué pasara ahora Shadow? No quiero ponerlos en peligro…"

Shadow le miró confundido "¿Peligro? Amy, tú no eres ningún peligro, al contrario, aprecio mucho tu presencia con nosotros… es muy agradable conocer a alguien de tan buen corazón como tú".

Amy intentó sonreír por aquel comentario. "Muy amable de tu parte… pero creo que si me quedaré con ustedes les he de contar una historia…" dijo con un atisbo de tristeza.

"Bueno, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo" contestó Shadow con una sonrisa.

Amy suspiró.

*Amy´s P.O.V.*

_Había una vez una eriza que vivía felizmente con su familia en un pueblo, no muy lejano de la ciudad, pero era algo pequeño y por lo tanto todos se conocían. Todos se llevaban bien, haciendo que la convivencia sea armoniosa y pacífica. _

_Un día, escucharon el sonido de unos tanques. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, militares empezaron a tomar mujeres, niños y hombres. Justamente un comandante de peculiar ojos azul y el otro café, miró con detenimiento a la eriza y sonrío maliciosamente. Varios guardias fueron tras ella. Ella por más que jaloneaba y gritaba, no podía zafarse. La subieron a el tanque y partieron de la ciudad, dejando solo escombros y ruinas de lo que algún día fue el hogar de aquella eriza. Como si Morfeo le llamase, se quedó dormida profundamente, encerrándose en su burbuja de protección, deseando no despertar nunca más o que todo lo sucedido fuese solo un sueño, desgraciadamente para ella hubo un mañana y lo primero que vio fue muerte._

_Rogó para que le matasen de una buena vez, queriendo saltarse la parte de la tortura, pero al parecer los militares tenían otro plan para ella. Algo vieron en ella que les hizo creer que sería buena agente secreta. Le implantaron dolorosamente un chip de rastreo y le dieron un arma._

_La eriza no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía si alegrarse por tener una oportunidad de vivir, o sentirse mal por unirse al ejercito negro. Hmph, la verdad no podía pensar en ese momento, fue todo tan rápido, ellos solo le dieron un arma, una misión y un ray para ir a la ciudad a completar una misión._

_Al llegar a la ciudad intentó escapar pero un erizo azul le vio. No parecía mala persona pero tan pronto pasaron 5 segundos todo el equipo le apuntaba ahora con sus escopetas. Ella solo esperaba pacientemente su muerte, no tenía nada porque vivir…_

"De hecho…" dijo Amy casi en un susurro "… ni si quiera debería de seguir viva" una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

"Amy… si la eriza de la historia eres tu… eso quiere decir que…"

"Así es Shadow" interrumpió Amy "Seguro ya vienen para acá, lo siento" dijo rompiendo en lágrimas

"¿Cómo desactivamos el chip?" preguntó Shadow visiblemente preocupado

"No se… no se…" contestó Amy entre sollozos "lo único que sé es de que no quiero que salgan lastimados por mi culpa. Te debo la vida sabes…"

"No digas nada, lo arreglaremos" dijo Shadow tratando de calmar a Amy, pero ni el mismo se podía tranquilizar. Rápidamente se levantó, ayudando a Amy a levantarse claro "Ahorita vuelvo". A paso acelerado se dirigió hacia donde la enfermería donde Silver, Blaze y Helena se encontraban "Chicos, tenemos un problema…"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la gata

"Vienen para hacia acá" contestó rápidamente Shadow

"¿Quiénes?" Silver preguntó mientras hacía lo mejor para levantarse de la cama

Helena se quedó quieta al sentir el contacto frío de un fusil en su cabeza y el sonido de un gatillo a punto de ser aplastado.

Todos los presentes se quedaron quietos.

"Nosotros" contestó aquel hombre misterioso.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Ohoho! Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado para que dejen un lindísimo**

**Review! **

**Probablemente actualice cada... 2 semanas? depende de que tan ocupada estoy, anyway, nos leeremos pronto! Cuidense (:**

**Yamanik ~**


	6. Capítulo 4: Remordimientos y Pesadillas

**Oaa! *w* (okno xd), que semana tan más bizarra, pensaba subir el 4to capitulo desde hacía tiempo pero me pasaron muchas cosas... primero que nada una camioneta casi me arroya en un estacionamiento (el idiota no puso freno de mano y la camioneta se movió sola ¬¬) y tengo problemas en mate, y... y me di un susto con la camioneta xD Pero todavía no me voy, para su desgracia todavía me faltan personas que molestar y vidas que hacer imposible ^w^ Como sea, si les digo esto es para todos aquellos que usan carro: pongan freno de mano! Uno nunca sabe que puede pasar si no lo hacen o.O ... ¡Y YA SALÍ DE VACACIONES DE SEMANA SANTA! Tendré tiempo para subir caps más seguido ^^**

**Como sea, problablemente se me pasó decirles esto pero esta historia es clasificacion "T", esto quiere decir que habrá lenguaje ofensivo/vulgar, habrá un poco de gore, tortura, momentos tristes, guerra, etc etc. AVISADOS QUEDAN! Para que no haya sopresas ^w^ **

**Disclaimers! Todo lo relacionado con SEGA no me pertenece, si lo hiciera haría la vida de Shadow aunque sea un poco más feliz T.T**

**xXxXxXxXx**

"**Valor con Honor"**

Capítulo 4.- Remordimientos y Pesadillas

El aire que se respiraba en aquella habitación estaba cargado de miedo… y sorpresas. Al sentir el frío contacto de la pistola Helena no pudo evitar dar un saltito, esa bala estaba exclusivamente dirigida hacia su cabeza. Discretamente, miró hacia todos lados para encontrar una posible escapatoria. Ninguna. Ninguna donde ella o alguien más no saliesen lastimados.

"¿Interrumpo algo?" la voz de aquel hombre resonó en la cabeza de todos "Pareciese como si les comió la lengua el gato" comentó burlonamente. Blaze al escuchar aquello le dirigió una mirada de desprecio infinito a aquel… ¿militar? ¿Espía? ¿Vigilante? Nadie estaba seguro.

Shadow miró a Helena y por la expresión en su rostro se percató de lo que ella pretendía hacer _"¿ESTA LOCA?"._

"*cof cof* ¿Ese de allá no es tu jefe?" preguntó Helena al hombre intentando sonar lo más calmada posible, señalándole un punto lejano del cuartel.

"¿Dónde?"

Aprovechó aquella pequeña distracción por parte del hombre misterioso para arrebatarle el arma de un manotazo, haciendo que esta cayera al suelo estrepitosamente. Gracias a Dios Blaze pudo esquivar la bala que salió libre de la magnum. En seguida la oji-azul dio una patada giratoria a la altura del pecho del militar, haciéndole caer al suelo y dejándolo casi sin aire.

Shadow aprovechó aquel loco acto de Helena para recoger la pistola y apuntarle al aún caído hombre misterioso. Helena por seguridad se puso detrás de él.

"¡Maldita zorra!" El hombre se intentó incorporar para cobrar venganza pero antes de que se pudiese levantar, un campo de fuerza envolvió su cuerpo, dejándolo inmóvil. Todos

voltearon la mirada hacia el erizo blanco, quien tenía su mano alzada y esta emanaba un brillo celeste.

"¡Condenado Silver! ¡Me pudiste haber salvado desde un principio! Gracias ¿eh? GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA"

Silver río "Oh vamos Helena, si lo derribaba así de rápido no sería divertido…"

"¿DIVERTIDO? ¡¿QUÉ VEZ DE DIVERTIDO EN QUE ESE HOMBRE ME HAYA QUERIDO MATAR?"

"Chicos chicos calma, lo bueno es que no pasó nada. Ahora lo importante es saber qué demonios haremos con el" dijo pacíficamente Blaze mientras dirigía la mirada hacia aquel hombre.

Shadow bajó el arma y miró al hombre caído. Estaba aún sorprendido por los poderes de aquel erizo blanco, bueno, ni tanto. Aún recuerda lo que Gerald le dijo, que existían seres con poderes inimaginables en el mundo… pero nunca creyó que iba a conocer uno. Dejando eso de lado fijó su mirada hacia las placas que aquel hombre portaba en su uniforme.

"G.U.N…" dijo casi en un susurro, más que nada se lo decía a sí mismo.

Helena que estaba cerca de Shadow le alcanzó a oír. Comprobó lo que él decía y efectivamente, ese hombre era militar, y no solo eso sino que era capitán de los Guardianes Unidos Nacionales "Mierda, Blaze ese tipo es capitán de seguro no tardan en venir su demás equipo…"

"¿ESTAN TODOS BIEN?" se abrió la puerta y de ella entro una eriza rosa. Todos se alarmaron al escuchar que alguien abrió la puerta abruptamente pero luego se relajaron al saber de quién se trataba.

"Santo Dios Amy, no nos asustes…" suspiró aliviada Blaze.

"Lo siento, lo que pasa es de que oímos un disparo y…" Amy paró lo que decía al ver a un militar tirado en el suelo, rodeado de un curioso brillo celeste "nos… preocu… pamos… ehh… ¿Quién es él?"

"Es lo mismo que todos nos preguntamos" dijo Shadow mientras se rascaba una oreja "¿Cómo te llamas engendro del gobierno?"

"mm lmne ms fgmn"

"¡¿Qué?" preguntaron todos al unísono.

"Sabes Silver, alomejor si le dejases hablar nos diga su nombre" comentó divertida Blaze

"Ni hablar, como no sabemos que este no nos atacará. Sabes, cuando menos te lo esperas estos cabrones presionan un botón y de la nada todos volamos en mil pedazos. No quiero poner a todos en peligro…" los cachetes de Silver pasaron a ser levemente rojos "mucho menos a ti"

"Aaawww!"

"Ay sí que lindo, ¿entonces se podrían apurar en sacarle respuestas? De seguro no vino solo" comentó algo irritada Helena ante la romántica escena de los tortolos.

"De hecho…" Amy empezó a rodear al militar "el es agente independiente…" los presentes en aquella sala prestaron atención a lo que decía la eriza "¿no es así, Foreman?"

"mhmm" fue lo único que salió de la boca del capitán.

Todos miraron a Amy con impresión.

"¿Lo conoces?" preguntó Shadow con una expresión de asombro

"Nada más lo vi un par de veces, suficientes para darme cuenta lo arrogante que es y que no le gusta trabajar en equipo…" su mirada se dirigió hacia la del militar "dime Foreman, ¿Qué se siente fallar en una misión de alta importancia?" preguntó Amy esbozando una sonrisa burlona. El capitán si pudiese le hubiera dirigido una mirada llena de odio pero aquel campo en el que se encontraba le mantenía inmóvil.

Silver analizó la situación "Oh, eso cambia las cosas. Si es agente independiente lo más probable es que venga solo. De todos modos lo enviaré a una de las celdas especiales que tenemos, enseguida vuelvo" acto seguido se intento levantar de la cama, empujando su torso, obligando a su cuerpo a levantarse ignorando el dolor de sus heridas.

Blaze rápidamente le ayudó a incorporarse "Silver… no deberías, todavía estas grave…"

"Pretextos mujer, he tenido peores heridas…"

"Si Blaze, déjalo, el es como un Superman" comentó Helena. Rió al imaginarse a Silver en mallas y trusa de fuera.

Blaze miró a Silver directo a sus ojos miel, dulces y pacíficos, no pudo evitar sonreír. "No te preocupes… en serio, ahorita vuelvo" Silver le devolvió la sonrisa.

Blaze asintió.

"Vamos prisionero, tienes mucho que explicar…" dijo Silver mientras atravesaba la puerta y se dirigía hacia las celdas, atrás de él llevaba arrastrando al capitán aún inmovilizado. Las celdas se encontraban al otro lado del cuartel, por lo tanto forzosamente tenía que atravesar el área donde los demás Vigilantes se encontraban. Y como era de esperarse, todos en el cuartel se le quedaron viendo con asombro y se hacían preguntas entre sí como "_¿Quién es? ¿Es un militar? ¿Nos habrán descubierto?"_.

Blaze antes de que se armara el escándalo alzó su voz "¡No se preocupen! ¡Todo está bajo control! Sigan con sus cosas…"

Todos acataron la orden y siguieron con lo suyo.

"Blaze, ¿Cómo nos pudo haber encontrado?" la voz de Helena sonaba preocupada, si un militar pudo infiltrarse en el cuartel de seguro no tardan en hacer lo mismo los demás y hay un montón de vidas de niños/ mujeres y hombres en peligro.

Blaze miró hacia el suelo "No tengo ni idea, según yo nosotros no aparecemos en ningún radar y nuestros movimientos son discretos. A lo mejor nos seguían cuando lo de Silver…"

"O Rouge les avisó" dijo Helena en un tono molesto

Blaze suspiró "Helen, el que te caiga mal Rouge no quiere decir que ella sea la culpable de todo…"

"Si si lo que digas yo sé que no me crees" interrumpió Helena con una mueca de fastidio "Sabes que, mejor me iré a dormir… estoy… algo agotada y mañana tengo que ir por provisiones"

"No olvides llevar a Tails contigo" añadió Blaze al ver a su mejor amiga alejarse y dirigirse a una litera para dormir. Para Blaze era algo cansado escuchar siempre lo mismo sobre Rouge, Helena podrá ser la mejor amiga que ella tenga pero Rouge también se ha ganado su confianza, y según ella la murciélago sería incapaz de cometer un acto tan ruin como traicionarle.

"Ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo, se ven cansados" sugirió Blaze al ver las ojeras en los ojos de los dos erizos.

"Eso significa… ¿Qué nos podemos quedar?" dijeron los dos al unísono

Blaze sonrío con dulzura "Claro, todos son bienvenidos. Bienvenidos sean Vigilantes"

Amy al escuchar aquellas palabras sintió una alegría recorrerle el cuerpo, por fin, un lugar donde pasar las noches tranquilamente y sin hostigamiento. Por fin había esperanza para una mejor vida, o al menos ella haría todo lo posible para olvidar todo lo que vivió al lado de los militares y comenzar de cero al lado de sus nuevos amigos.

Shadow al ver a Amy feliz el mismo se sintió igual. Para el nada era más importante que verle a ella feliz. ¿Razón? Ni el mismo sabe, pero si tiene ese instinto de querer protegerla, ampararla, desde la primera vez que la vio supo que ella era buena persona, sus ojos esmeraldas se lo dicen, su sonrisa lo comprueba. Y cualquier persona o cosa que se atreva a lastimarla se las verá con él ¡no faltaba más! No se repetiría otra vez la historia de su humana… _"No mientras pueda evitarlo"._

XXxXxXx

Lo que resta de la noche fue tranquila, se apagaron las luces y todos tomaron sus respectivos lugares de descanso. Las literas estaban alineadas y eran aproximadamente como unas 40. Había otra sala grande al lado pero era de acceso autorizado, y solo los Vigilantes que eran "agentes" podían entrar.

Se podía escuchar el ruido de los grillos y unos cuantos ronquidos, nada del otro mundo. Sonic hacía tiempo se había quedado dormido, después de que Amy le ayudó a cambiarse las vendas ensangrentadas. Tails se había ofrecido pero le encantó el hecho de que Amy le haya ayudado, eso la hace una persona especial en su vida. Tal vez sea un acto muy sencillo eso de cambiar vendas, pero para él era mucho más que eso… nadie en su vida le ha ayudado o le ha dado apoyo, Sonic siempre tuvo que arreglárselas él mismo. Desde que era un pequeño y su padre le llevó a un desfile militar… aún se puede acordar de aquél día en el cual no estaba consciente que decir "Si" le iba a cambiar la vida por completo…

_*En el sueño de Sonic (flashback)*_

_Se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad de Emerald City, la gente festejaba y aclamaba alrededor de la gran avenida. Todos portaban banderas que tenían como escudo un dragón, con sus alas desplegadas y mirando hacia el frente. Era una noche fresca y despejada de Abril._

_En la avenida circulaba un gran Humvee y detrás de aquel vehículo marchaban al ritmo de los tambores los militares, siguiendo el constante "uno, dos, uno, dos…" una y otra vez. Era todo un espectáculo. _

_Entre la multitud se encontraba un erizo azul marino de mediana edad con su hijo, un erizo también de color azul, un poco más claro, el cual portaba un globo rojo con alegría. Sus ojos estaban llenos de inocencia y de ingenuidad, miraba aquel desfile con una sonrisa en su rostro. El padre del pequeño erizo notó a su pequeño entusiasmado con la idea de la marcha militar y pensó que sería bueno que su hijo, Sonic, fuera un mejor soldado del que él había sido en el pasado. Ese era su sueño para su hijo._

_Se agachó hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño y le miró con seriedad, la sonrisa de Sonic todavía no se esfumaba. "Hijo, cuando crezcas te gustaría ser el salvador de los destrozados, de los golpeados y de los condenados?" preguntó el mayor. La expresión de Sonic cambio, se le miraba confundido, no entendía porque su padre le preguntaba semejante cosa. El erizo mayor al no escuchar respuesta por parte de su hijo continúo "Derrotarías a aquellos demonios y a todos los no creyentes, también los planes que han creado?" Sonic seguía sin responder, no lo podía creer… su padre le estaba preguntando que si quería ser militar? Eso es lo que menos deseaba en la vida, ser parte de aquellas matazones en las cuales gente inocente sale perjudicada y tus propios compañeros de trabajo mueren. Lentamente intentó retroceder del agarre que su padre tenía con su pequeño hombro, pero resultó inútil. "No está a discusión hijo, tan solo sea épocas de verano y dejaré que te guié un militar para que algún día, seas parte de aquel desfile militar, y portes con orgullo las placas de tu nación" Sonic tembló al oír eso, solo pensó en correr, huir de aquella loca decisión de su padre. Justo cuando iba a emprender su huída su padre le agarró bruscamente del brazo, azotándolo contra una pared de un edificio "¡Madura de una buena vez! ¡Eres igual que tu madre!"_

_Era una escena terriblemente fea para los ojos de cualquiera, el era tan solo un pequeño niño sin experiencias de la vida, Sonic al no querer hacer enfadar más a su padre se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, en signo de aceptación._

"_Si ¡¿Qué?" gruñó el erizo mayor._

"_Si señor" respondió temblorosamente el infante haciendo lo mejor por no romperse a llorar, sabía que si lo hacía su padre le golpearía. Los tambores cesaron su ruido y la marcha finalizó, lentamente, todos regresaban a sus respectivos hogares. El aullido de un lobo resonó en la cabeza del pequeño y asustado erizo._

_*Fin del sueño / flashback*_

Sonic despertó sudando y con su respiración agitada, levantándose bruscamente de la cama. De pronto sintió una fuerte punzada en su hombro y recordó la herida que tenía. Por inercia llevo su mano hacia la herida y lentamente se volvió a recostar, intentando no gritar por el dolor para no despertar a nadie. Miro a su alrededor y observó el reloj digital de pared, el cual por su leve luz verdosa iluminaba un pequeño tramo de la habitación _"¿4:27 AM? A wevo me volveré a dormir…" _sus pesados párpados empezaron a entre cerrarse a causa del agotamiento físico y mental, deseando no volver a soñar con aquellos tormentosos recuerdos. Estaba ya sumergido en sus sueños cuando de pronto la luz del reloj empezó a parpadear hasta al fin, apagarse.

Mientras tanto en el otro extremo de la gran habitación, se encontraba una eriza rosa cabizbaja, lagrimeando, sentada en una esquina. No lograba conciliar el sueño, seguía con la idea de que ella era un problema… que por ella sus amigos corrían peligro y que tarde o temprano más militares corromperían el lugar, por algo se topó a Foreman ahí. Foreman, lo conoce perfectamente bien ya que él era una de las personas que la hostigaban y maltrataban. Con tan solo recordar los brutales momentos que pasó en aquel cuartel militar le dio escalofríos… todavía recordaba como niños, mujeres y bebes eran torturados. Todas las noches desde su celda se escuchaban los gritos de dolor y de frustración, pedían piedad pero los malditos seguían lastimándolos, llegaba un punto de la noche en la cual los ruidos cesaban y risas de soldados retumbaban por los pasillos. Amy siguió sollozando lo más bajo posible, intentando no molestar a nadie con sus problemas, pero hubo un erizo en particular que le escuchó. De pronto sintió una mano cálida en su hombro, Amy levantó la vista y dos ojos dorados le fulminaron con su mirada.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó amablemente Silver, Amy se secó las lágrimas y asintió levemente con la cabeza "bien… ahora quiero que seas honesta"

"La verdad…" Amy dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo "…no"

Silver le sonrió "¿Qué te parece si vamos afuera a tomar un poco de aire?"

Ante esto Amy le miró con asombro y algo de confusión "Pero… ¿no es peligroso? Además… tu… tu todavía no estás del todo bien"

"Bueno… si es ALGO peligroso pero a estas horas deben de estar dormidos, no creas que vigilan todo el tiempo. Con respecto a mis heridas… nah, me siento bien. Además, Blaze me tiene prácticamente secuestrado e inmovilizado en cama, un poco de aire fresco y estirar las piernas creo que nos vendría muy bien a los dos, ¿Qué dices?"

Amy esbozó una sonrisa y asintió. "Bien, sígueme" dijo Silver casi en un susurro mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. En sí, Silver tenía varias preguntas que hacerle a la oji-verde y no quería que los demás se enteraran, por su bien los demás no deberían de saber tanta información que los pusieran en peligros a ellos mismos o a los demás.

**xXxXxXxXx**

**¿Qué les pareció? A mi en lo personal creo que mejoré un poco, pero mejor lo dejo a su criterio xd **

**Si les parece, si se les hincha la gana y si pueden, sería grandioso si dejaran un precioso y divino...**

**Review!**

**Yamanik~**


	7. Capítulo 5  Últimos Sobrevivientes

**Estoy de vueeelta~ Perdonenme si me tarde en subirlo, pero el regreso a clases azotó con todo mi tiempo libre. Se que dije que planeaba subir en vacaciones de semana santa pero tuve un bloqueo mental y no se me ocurría gran cosa xd. Curiosamente, cuando estoy en clase de Inglés mi imaginacion vuela y se me ocurren cosas (que ironía...). Pero bueno, aquí les dejo este capitulo que a mi parecer creo que les va a gustar, aunque claro los que deciden son ustedes (: Disfruten! Este capítulo esta dedicado para ti hermana mía por tu cumpleaños numero 20! (snif snif... la peque ya crecio...)**

**Disclaimers!~ Los personajes siguientes no me pertenecen (a excepcion de Helena y Kenzo), los demás son propiedad de Sonic Team, SEGA y TMS Entertainment. **

"**Valor con Honor"**

Capítulo 5.- Últimos sobrevivientes

Una vez solos, afuera, Amy y Silver observaron la brillante Luna, se veía más hermosa que nunca. El leve viento hacía que las púas de los dos erizos se movieran suavemente. Silver miró de reojo a la eriza rosa, le recordaba a alguien pero no recuerda a quién. Sacudió la cabeza y volteó para verle directamente a sus ojos esmeraldas, estos bajo la luz de la Luna emitían un leve brillo.

"¿Quién eres?" la pregunta agarró por desprevenida a Amy y ni ella misma sabe por qué. Silver al no obtener respuestas le volvió a preguntar, esta vez Amy salió de su trance.

"¿Cómo?" le miró confundida

"Si… ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes sobre Foreman?" Amy bajó la mirada más sin embargo Silver le siguió mirando fijamente "Necesito que me digas, es urgente, puede que la visita de Foreman a nuestro cuartel no haya sido solamente una sorpresa…"

"¿Crees que yo soy la culpable verdad?" Amy levantó la vista e intentó sonreír "Hmph, para que me preguntas quien soy si es obvio que Foreman ya te contó sobre mi"

Silver esbozó una amable sonrisa "Si, pero no es lo mismo que me lo diga un capitán del otro bando a que me lo digas tu en persona" dijo "Así que… ¿en verdad eras agente?"

Amy rió a lo bajo "A ha… como tú mismo lo dijiste, ERA agente"

"¿Y qué pasó?"

La sonrisa de Amy desapareció y su mirada se ennegreció "El Comandante Tower, eso fue lo que pasó"

Silver sintió a Amy un poco nerviosa al mencionar a tal dichoso Comandante que hasta los nervios se le pusieron de punta, más sin embargo la curiosidad le mataba. Si ella era agente Elite G.U.N. como Foreman le había informado (a base de golpes, claro), eso quiere decir que Amy le puede ser muy útil a los Vigilantes "¿Quieres contármelo o… o mejor lo dejamos así?"

Una sonrisa se marcó en su bello rostro, no era precisamente de alegría y Silver lo notó, sea lo que sea debió ser algo muy duro para Amy "Prefiero dejarlo así"

"Muy bien, si no fuiste tú quien mandó a Foreman para acá, ¿entonces quien pudo haber sido?" Silver rodó sus ojos para arriba e hizo una mueca como si estuviera pensando "A lo mejor fue uno de los erizos que te acompañan-"

"¿Shadow?" interrumpió Amy "No lo creo"

Silver entonces llegó a una obvia conclusión, pero apenas abrió la boca y Amy habló por él.

"Tampoco Sonic"

El erizo blanco soltó un gruñido "¿Entonces quién?" vio a Amy un poco nerviosa y con una expresión preocupada, algo le decía que ella sabía algo "Amy… ¿de casualidad estas enterada de algo que yo desconozco?"

"Ehm… digamos que… ehm…"

"Amy, con confianza no te voy a hacer nada malo"

"Bueno pues…" Amy tragó saliva "todos los… eh… todos los agentes Elite tenemos un chip de rastreo y pues…"

"Joder…" Silver abrió mucho los ojos, demonios ella traía un chip de rastreo "Espérame aquí, no te muevas" algo se le ocurrió y rápidamente entró al cuartel, haciendo que Amy le perdiera de vista cuando se adentró en la obscuridad.

Mientras tanto, en un cuarto aparte (de los demás Vigilantes, es decir, cuarto propio), se encontraba un zorrito profundamente dormido. Tan dormido que hasta babeaba y balbuceaba incoherencias. Estaba soñando tan pacíficamente cuando…

"TAILS! TAILS!" Silver no tuvo cuidado alguno y abrió la puerta prácticamente a patadas

"*yawn*… cinco minutitos más Helen…"

"¿Helen? ¡No! Nada de que 5 minutitos más!" Silver se acercó a donde el zorrito y empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro de forma brusca "Despierta! Despierta!"

"Eh? ¿Qué de qué?" Tails al fin abrió sus ojos somnolientos, bostezó y se incorporo lentamente "Aghr… Silver… ¿Qué no sabes que estas son mis horas de descanso…?"

"Si si lo que sea, Tails necesito de tus habilidades tecnológicas" dijo apresurado el erizo blanco

"¿Para qué?"

"Necesito que desactives un chip de rastreo"

Tails esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado "Pan comido"

xXxXxXxXxXxXXxx

Eran ya las 7 AM y la mayoría de los Vigilantes seguían aún dormidos. Tails logró desactivarle el chip a Amy y de pasada se lo quitó. Fue una sensación espantosa según ella y prefiere que no se lo mencionen nunca más. Después de eso Silver tuvo una larga charla con ella, tratando de hacerle entender que no era su culpa y que no se preocupara de nada, si bien la eriza no durmió con total tranquilidad esta noche mínimo su conciencia estaba ya sin remordimientos.

Mientras tanto Helena y Tails ya se habían marchado a la ciudad en busca de provisiones, pero para su sorpresa la ciudad estaba prácticamente desértica. No había aves, ni carros funcionando, ni siquiera perros callejeros. No había nada que hiciera ruido, todo estaba en completo silencio. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Aún así Helena y Tails aprovecharon la ausencia de las personas para tomar todo lo necesario de un supermercado. Después de un rato de agandallarse con la mayoría de los productos de la tienda salieron para regresar al cuartel e informar a Silver de la extraña situación.

Mientras iban caminando de regreso Helena notó a Tails algo triste y preocupado "¿Pasa algo?" preguntó

"¿No se te hace raro que todo este desértico?" el zorrito mantenía su mirada al horizonte y pensó lo peor "A lo mejor…"

"No Tails" Helena se puso enfrente de él y le obligó a verle a los ojos "No creo que se atrevan a seguir aquella loca idea, el gobierno no es tan estúpido como para matar a su propia gente"

El zorro frunció el seño "Lo que dices no tiene sentido, si no quisieran matar a su propia gente entonces no nos estarían cazando a nosotros Vigilantes"

"Nuestro caso es distinto, recuerda que nosotros hicimos enojar a los presidentes, ¿lo olvidas?"

"Si claro, lo olvidaba" respondió con voz quebrada. Tails bajó la mirada como si fuera un niño pequeño a punto de llorar. Helena nunca pudo soportar ver a su amigo así de decaído, pobre Tails, su familia fue raptada y lo único que le queda son los recuerdos de cuando vivía felizmente con sus seres queridos. Sin dudarlo tiró las bolsas de comida que cargaba y lo abrazó fuertemente, al fin y al cabo el era todavía un niño que necesitaba cariño y atenciones.

"No te pongas así… veras que todo se solucionará…. tarde o temprano. Nada es para siempre"

"¿Me lo juras?" el zorrito levanto la mirada, sus ojos acuosos por la sustancia salina de las lágrimas. Helena llevó su mano izquierda al corazón y levantó la palma de la derecha. Con voz sincera y dura respondió:

"Lo juro" ella nunca podrá saber cuánto motivaron esas palabras al zorro a seguir adelante, a recuperar lo que una vez perdió. Sin mirar atrás los dos agarraron las bolsas de comida y se encaminaron a su refugio, a su hogar. La eriza tenía mucho de qué hablar con Silver sobre esta extraña situación.

Mientras los dos iban caminando escucharon un ruido. Se detuvieron. Miraron hacia todas las direcciones pero no hallaban el lugar de procedencia. El ruido se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte, como si se acercara a ellos "Pero que…"

"¡Mira!" gritó Tails señalando un punto en el cielo y la eriza volteó. No pudo creer lo que vio. Eran las Fuerzas Aéreas sobrevolando el área a toda velocidad y lo que sea que portaban tenía el símbolo de arma biológica.

"A la madre, ¡corre!" sin titubear los dos corrieron lo más que podían al cuartel sin mirar atrás. Esto no está bien, para nada bien. Se supone que las naciones habían llegado a un acuerdo, habían decidido no usar sustancias toxicas de gran magnitud por el bien del planeta y de sus habitantes… o por lo que queda de él.

Tails rápidamente se acercó al tronco del árbol seco (anteriormente mencionado), puso su mano en el escáner y la puerta del cuartel se abrió. Los dos entraron corriendo y cerraron la puerta de inmediato. Shadow y Amy, quienes estaban cerca de la puerta, se sorprendieron al verlos llegar muy agitados y como si hubieran visto lo más horrible del mundo.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Amy con Kenzo en brazos mientras se acercaba a los dos

"N-necesito hablar con Silver" dijo rápidamente a Helena, pero Amy solo le miró confundida "¡pero ya!"

La eriza rosa parpadeo y señaló hacia un cuarto. Helena rápidamente corrió hacia esa habitación y abrió la puerta abruptamente. Tails le siguió detrás de ella

"¡SILVER!"

"No me lo tienes que decir" la voz del erizo blanco sonaba extrañamente apagada, como si estuviese triste o preocupado por algo. Blaze salió detrás de él y le abrazo por el cuello. Helena y Tails no tenían la remota idea de que rayos ocurría, pero fuese lo que fuese seguro era grave.

Como Silver simplemente no daba respuestas y tenía la mirada perdida Blaze habló por el "Desgraciadamente…" tomó aire y suspiró "Desgraciadamente los Vigilantes de nuestro país vecino… han muerto"

Helena y Tails sintieron como si les hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. No, no era posible eso… ellos, ellos eran los últimos con los que tenían contacto, los demás Vigilantes de los otros países también habían desaparecido.

Ahora son los últimos de todo el mundo.

"¿Cómo…?"

"Murieron instantáneamente por una letal enfermedad, seguramente fueron bombas biológicas. No hay rastros de sobrevivientes" informó Blaze

Silver seguía aún aturdido. Su padre le había dejado a cargo cuidar de todos los integrantes de esta organización, le había fallado. Estaba tan lleno de ira, coraje y demás sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes, ahora si tenía miedo. Eran los últimos. Los últimos sobrevivientes que no habían perdido aun el sentido de la vida y los valores humanos. Ahora cargaba con una gran responsabilidad en la espalda, se sentía hasta más pesado. Quería llorar pero siendo el líder debe de mostrar confianza, serenidad y determinación. No sabe cómo diablos le hará pero debe de poner a salvo a su gente. De ninguna manera permitirá que el gobierno se salga con la suya.

Todos los presentes en aquella sala estaban tiesos, mirando un punto fijo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Todos estaban consientes de lo que les esperaba si el gobierno les llegara a descubrir, y tenían miedo. El erizo de ojos dorados se encontraba pensando profundamente hasta que al fin tomó una decisión. Se paró de la silla en la cual estaba sentado y con voz fuerte declaró:

"Nos vamos de aquí"

"¿¡QUE?" preguntaron todos anonadados, incluso Rouge que de la nada se coló a la sala

"Lo que oyeron. Si permanecemos en este lugar GUN no tardará en encontrarnos. Necesitamos un nuevo refugio, un lugar donde a nadie se le ocurra visitar…"

"¿Un lugar como el ARK?" todos voltearon a ver a Rouge, ella solo sonrió "Oh vamos, a nadie se le ocurriría visitar ese lugar. No desde lo que pasó hace años"

Blaze asintió "Tiene razón Silver, a nadie se le ocurrirá buscar en ese lugar. Pero… ¿no crees que es demasiado arriesgado viajar hasta allá?"

"Así es Silver, es preferible quedarnos en donde estamos" espetó Helena "Además, ¿Quién te invito a ti a nuestra conversación batgirl?"

La murciélago rió cínicamente, haciendo cabrear más a Helena. Estaba ella a punto de golpearla cuando Blaze se puso en el camino.

"Por Dios chicas, este no es el momento ni el lugar. ¡¿Qué no se dan cuenta de la magnitud de lo que acaba de pasar? ¡MADUREN!"

"POR DIOS BLAZE, NO TE CREAS LA ÚNICA QUE SIENTE. TODOS ESTAMOS CONCIENTES DE LO QUE ESO SIGNIFICA Y TENEMOS MIEDO. ¡CLARO QUE SABEMOS QUE EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO ESOS IDIOTAS PUEDEN APARECER A PATEARNOS EL TRASERO, ¿PERO QUE QUIERES QUE HAGAMOS? ¡NO SE PUEDE CAMBIAR LAS COSAS!" gritó Helena un poco fuera de sí

Blaze comenzaba a enojarse "SE PODRÍA SI COOPERARAS UN POCO"

"¡AH! ENTONCES AHORA RESULTA QUE LO QUE PASA ES MI CULPA?"

"¡POR DIOS, DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES Y YA CALLATE HELENA!"

"TU NO ERES NADIE PARA CALLARME. NO SABES LO QUE HE ESTADO ESPERANDO PARA AL FIN ENCONTRARME CON MI HERMANA. ¡TODOS HEMOS SUFRIDO NO SOLO TU!"

"NO SEAS IDIOTA, ¡APUESTO A QUE TU HERMANA YA ESTA MUERTA!"

Eso dolió. Dolió demasiado. Blaze fue demasiado lejos con sus palabras y ella misma se dio cuenta de que lo dijo sin pensar. Todos se quedaron callados esperando a que alguien dijera algo pero simplemente el silencio reinaba, era tan espeso que se podía tocar en el aire.

Desde afuera se pudo escuchar completamente la discusión hasta el punto en el cual Sonic despertó de su sueño. El erizo azul volteó hacia todas direcciones hasta encontrarse con los ojos rojos de Shadow "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó.

Shadow negó con la cabeza "No tengo ni idea, seguro nada bueno". Su mascota fiel Kenzo estaba desde una esquina observando todo, como instinto canino el ya sabía que las cosas iban de mal en peor.

Mientras tanto de vuelta en la sala nadie hablaba. De pronto Blaze al fin salió de su trance y con voz temblorosa se disculpó "Helena, por favor, perdo-"

"No te molestes Blaze" interrumpió, Helena sentía como su visión era nublada por lágrimas saladas que lentamente recorrían sus mejillas, más sin embargo se las secaba rápidamente, odiaba que le vieran llorar. Jaló el fleco de su pelo hacia su cara para ocultarla y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"No… Helena, espera"

Pero era demasiado tarde, la eriza ya había salido de la habitación. Todos los demás Vigilantes la vieron dirigirse a la gran puerta de hierro y salió del cuartel. Sola. Blaze le intentó seguir pero fue detenida al instante por Silver

"No Blaze, al rato regresa no te preocupes"

"Pero… ¿y si la atrapan? Y si…"

"No creo, ella sabe combate cuerpo a cuerpo y usar armas. Es como un ejército en una sola persona" sonrió. Blaze intentó devolverle la sonrisa pero simplemente se sentía mal, sumamente culpable. Nunca debió tocar ese tema con ella. A ella le consta como a luchado Helena por encontrar a su hermana menor, pero la rabia le cegó. Solamente rogaba porque ella regresara y pudiera perdonarla. Reprimiéndose las ganas de llorar se alejó de todos y se fue a su cuarto a meditar las cosas. Silver le vio marcharse y suspiró. Este definitivamente no era su día, bueno, hoy no era el día de nadie. ¿Cuánto tiempo más pasara para que puedan vivir en armonía y en paz? Al parecer pasarán generaciones y este mundo seguirá igual.

Cansado tanto física como mentalmente Silver también se iba a retirar para irse a dormir un poco, pero escuchó que le llamaban y se dirigió hacia aquel grupo de erizos recién llegados.

"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Amy

"Pasa que todos están perdiendo la cabeza" respondió "Chicos, más vale que se vayan preparando porque dentro de una semana nos vamos de aquí"

"¿Qué?" preguntaron atónitos

"Lo que han escuchado. Si nos quedamos más tiempo aquí seguro no tardan los de GUN en encontrarnos, y no quiero una masacre. Somos los últimos Vigilantes en el planeta, perdimos contacto con los demás cuarteles. No dejaré que nos pase lo mismo" explicó el erizo de ojos dorados con una mirada seria "Probablemente nos vayamos a un lugar donde a nadie se le ocurra buscar, un lugar abandonado… como el ARK"

Shadow abrió mucho los ojos. Sintió como el mundo se hacía distante, como los latidos de su corazón se hacían lentos y el tiempo se paraba. _"El ARK… El ARK…" _esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza como si fuera eco. De pronto una ráfaga de recuerdos atacó sus pensamientos. Aquellas dolorosas escenas de su vida habían recobrado vida desde el rincón más obscuro de su mente. De pronto la imagen del Dr. Gerald apareció en sus pensamientos, con su bata blanca y pan tostado en la mano. Después una niña de ojos celestes claros, de cabellos rubio apareció, sonriente como siempre y cantando entre los pasillos del ARK.

Fue un recuerdo, tras otro, tras otro, y Shadow ya no pudo más. Llegó a un punto en el cual se desvaneció y cayó de rodillas en el suelo, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de calmar la terrible jaqueca que aquel ataque de histeria le provocaba.

"¡Shadow!" exclamó Sonic al ver a su compañero caer

Silver y Amy seguían sin saber qué hacer, de pronto Shadow recobró el sentido y lentamente se puso de pie. Bendito sea Dios que ese ataque de histeria no duro mucho tiempo...

"_¿Qué me está pasando-?"_

"Shadow, ¿estás bien?" interrumpió Amy sus pensamientos

Shadow le volteó a ver "Si, perfectamente bien" respondió.

Silver no muy convencido de su respuesta insistió "¿Seguro?"

"La verdad es que…" suspiró "Ya he estado ahí antes"

El erizo blanco se sorprendió al escuchar aquello "Genial, ¿nos podrías guiar a ese lugar?"

"¿Y para que quieres ir? No queda más que ruinas y destrucción. No hay nada interesante que hacer ahí" espetó el erizo de ojos rojos

"Por eso mismo, a nadie se le ocurrirá buscar ahí" Silver continuó suplicando "Ándale, por favor"

Shadow cerró los ojos. Desearía no regresar a ese lugar que le trae tan malos recuerdos, más sin embargo ese erizo tenía razón. El ARK si es buen lugar para esconderse y es suficientemente grande. Con todo el dolor en el corazón se limitó a contestar:

"Si" fue casi como en un susurro pero Silver lo escuchó claramente. De pronto el erizo blanco se sentía feliz, mínimo ya tenía quien les llevará al ARK, ya que la mera verdad él no tenía la remota idea de donde se encontraba.

"Muy bien, entonces en una semana serás nuestro guía. Si me disculpan voy a descansar un rato… estoy… algo agotado" anunció Silver mientras se retiraba hacia su habitación

Sonic y Amy intercambiaron miradas, a los dos les extrañó el comportamiento de su compañero Shadow. Tenían tantas preguntas que hacerle…

"¿Shadow? Ehh-"

"No se molesten. Algún día les contaré… solo que… hoy no" contestó Shadow desganado. Se alejó a paso lento de sus amigos para tranquilizarse un poco, de inmediato Kenzo le siguió.

El erizo azul y la eriza rosa le vieron alejarse, parecía triste.

"Amy… ¿tienes idea de que le pasa a Shadow?" preguntó Sonic

"No… la verdad no" contestó. Pensó un rato lo que iba a decir después "Pero voy a descubrirlo"

"Bueeno…" Sonic estaba a punto de levantarse de la cama, la verdad es que el no soporta quedarse en un solo lugar sin hacer nada. Sintiendo la adrenalina correr en su sangre le entraron las ganas de correr, correr a la velocidad supersónica como su padre le dijo que podía, pero justo antes de que pudiera cometer su cometido Amy le regañó

"No no, estas herido y te puedes lastimar"

Sonic sonrió "Por favor Ames… sabes que ya me siento bien. Además, nada malo me va a pasar. ¡Mira!" dijo mientras señalaba a su herida "Ya cicatrizó. Por favor, por favor, por favor…"

"Está bien. Haz lo que quieras" dijo Amy "Pero con una condición"

"¿Cuál?"

"No salgas del cuartel"

"Hecho" Sonic en un abrir y cerrar de ojos besó a Amy en la mejilla, haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja de los cachetes a más no poder "Gracias"

Amy solo sonrió nerviosamente y vio un rayo azul correr por todo el cuartel "Demonios, nada mas con que este no rompa algo…"

**xXxXxXxXxXXxX**

**Exaaacto... pero que cosas pasan en este mundo... **

**Bueeeno chicos, chicas, humanos (para generalizar), espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Dejen un comentario diciendo cosas positivas, criticas constructivas o sugerencias de como se puede mejorar el fanfic, ustedes son los lectores y sería muy amable si ayudan a los autores a darse cuenta de sus errores para corregirlos ^^ Sin más que decir les deseo un booniiito día.**

**Feliz Cumpleaños Melissa! (y también todos los demás que cumplen este día xd)**

**Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, son los que me motivan a seguir adelante. Y también a los que no dejan pero aún así siguen leyendo esta historia tan crappy xD**

**Saludos!**

**Yamanik~**


	8. Capítulo 6: Escape hacia el ARK

_**Saludos! Lo sé, hace tiempo que no actualizaba aquí. Y no, no pienso dejar la historia abandonada... pero creo que últimamente me tardaré en subir capítulos xd... ya saben, exámenes finales... los Americanos son muy suertudos de salir temprano D:**_

_**En fin, con este capítulo inicia lo interesante y la parte genial. Oh Dios~ ¿Qué sucederá después? Quién sabe. Ni yo misma sé. Bueno, tengo una idea pero la verdad no estoy muy segura. De como quiera no se las diría, es una sopresa, y no quiero arruinarles la sopresa. (Me encantan las sopresas ¿A uds. no?)**_

_**Y así... ehmm... ¿en que me quedé? Ah si, disclaimers. Bueno... esta parte es demasiado obvia. Creo que ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen, los que SI me pertenecen son Kenzo, Helena y uno y que otro OC colado porai que agregué para que fueran más Vigilantes xd. Disfruten!**_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

**Capítulo 6.- Escape hacia el ARK**

Sonic se encontraba ya satisfecho de tanta corretería, se sentía otra vez lleno de vida y de ganas de sentir. Sentir aquella adrenalina que sus venas imploraban por ella. Hacía tiempo que él se había quedado en el comedor del cuartel, sentado al lado de Amy, platicando de diversas cosas y conociéndose aún mejor. Él no podía ignorar aquella belleza que emanaba de su blanca sonrisa y de sus ojos esmeralda. Varias veces se le quedaba viendo por mucho tiempo, cosa que Amy obviamente notó y sintió un calor especial en los cachetes. Sonic sonrió por la dulce reacción de la eriza.

-¿Hace calor no?- preguntó Amy visiblemente tratando de cambiar de tema o de quitar la incomodidad que sentía. Queriendo ocultar su sonrojo cubrió su cara con sus manos disimuladamente

La blanca dentadura de Sonic no pudo ser más notoria en su sonrisa

-Eh, s-si claro…

Silencio incómodo. Los dos se quedaron viendo a diversos puntos, a cualquier lado menos a los ojos. De pronto los dos quisieron hablar

-Oye- dijeron a la par. Al oírse al mismo tiempo se sonrojaron y voltearon a otro punto

-Tu primero- dijo cortésmente el erizo azul

Amy sonrió nerviosamente

-Oye… ¿No se te hace raro que no haya regresado Helena? Digo… no es que conozca mucho a la tipa, pero… pero siento que algo anda mal-

Sonic asintió

-De hecho, iba a decir lo mismo… digo, no es que quiera sonar como un Don Inteligente, pero lo que hizo no fue demasiado brillante… ya sabes, salir sola… sin armas… juro que no se llevó ese cañón con el cual me disparó la primera vez. ¿Recuerdas esa vez? La herida ardía y dolía como los mil demonios-

Amy soltó una risita

-Si si… también recuerdo que te retorcías como una niñita e implorabas por qué no te pusiéramos inyecciones-

-¡Hey!, apuesto a que si tú estuvieras en mi lugar habrías llorado más que yo-

-Si si claro…- Amy volvió a reír

-¡Es enserio! Nadie aguantaría tanto como yo. Soy una indestructible máquina de batalla-

-Ajá claro, y yo soy una asesina serial que le gusta verte mientras duermes-

Ante esto los dos quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Hasta que…

-Jaaaaaaaajajaj, por supuesto, ¡emanas ondas peligrosísimas de muerte y destrucción!- rió Sonic, a lo que Amy se contagió. Por el cuartel se escuchaba el eco de una risa aguda y otra más grave, así como por 3 minutos hasta que volvió a predominar el silencio.

Sonic se limpió las lagrimitas de los ojos

-Je je, sabes Ames, me caes muy bien. Eres una gran persona y mereces algo mejor que esto-

Amy esbozó una amplia sonrisa

-Pues tú no me caes nada mal ¿eh?, para ser un soldadito he de decir que tienes un gran corazón-

Sonic sonrió ante aquel dulce comentario

-Amy yo…-

No pudo terminar su frase. Una alarma empezó a sonar por todo el cuartel dejando a los dos prácticamente sordos. El sonido era demasiado fuerte e insoportable que de inmediato se taparon los oídos con sus manos. Ahora las luces eran rojas y parpadeaban una y otra vez de forma rápida, cosa que mareaba mucho a los dos.

-¿¡Qué está sucediendo!

-¡No tengo ni idea!

La mayoría de las personas habían comenzado a gritar, otras corrían como locos por el cuartel. Ante esto Silver y Blaze se subieron a una tarima que había en la sala y alzaron la voz.

-¡SILENCIO!- rugió Silver con desesperación, la alarma al fin se apagó – Rápido, no hay tiempo que perder. Junten sus cosas y vayan a la puerta B. Tenemos que salir de aquí. ¡AHORA!-

No había explicaciones que darles. Las órdenes eran claras y era obvio que algo andaba mal. Casi sin preguntar los Vigilantes acataron la orden del joven erizo blanco. Los 3 recién llegados (Amy, Sonic y Shadow) se acercaron a los líderes para preguntar qué pasaba.

-Están aquí- dijo al fin Silver- ¡¿No lo entienden? ¡GUN NOS HA ENCONTRADO! Si no salimos de aquí estos malditos garlopos no tardarán en entrar por esa estúpida puerta- hizo una pausa para recobrar aire – Necesitamos un plan para distraerlos… yo con gusto iría a distraerlos y a patearles el trasero, pero mis fuerzas no son suficientes, maldita sea… si tan solo tuviera una Chaos Emerald en estos momentos… Aghr! ¡Necesito pensar rápido!

-Yo lo haré- se escuchó una voz. Los cinco voltearon a ver a la seductiva murciélago que se había ofrecido para hacer semejante cosa.

Blaze negó con la cabeza – Rouge, estás loca. ¡No dejaré que te lleven esos infelices! Lo que intentas hacer se llama suicidio-

-Bueno, solo era una idea…- se cruzó de brazos la murciélago, algo ofendida por haber sido "subestimada".

Silver se pasó por millonésima vez los dedos entre sus púas, desesperado, intentando planear una solución – Blaze- se dirigió a ella- necesito que vayas con Flan y reúnan toda la comida necesaria-

-En seguida- contestó y la gata rápidamente se alejó en busca del chef del cuartel

Silver posó sus ojos en los ojos rojos de Shadow-Tu, el nuevo, ¿deseas ayudar?-

Shadow asintió levemente con la cabeza, algo anonadado con lo que pasaba.

-Excelente- exclamó Silver – necesito que distraigas a esos larchos mientras saco a los demás vigilantes del cuartel. No hay tiempo que perder amigo, necesito que nos guíes al ARK cuanto antes, ¿capicci?-

Rouge frunció el seño

-Silver, lo que piensas hacer es una reverenda estupidez. Si algo malo le pasa a él- dijo señalando a Shadow- entonces no habrá guía que nos lleve al ARK-

-Cierto cierto cierto…- Silver caminaba de un lado a otro, nerviosamente. De pronto se oyeron golpes afuera de la gran puerta de acero, aumentando la presión que de por sí ya tenían todos.

Amy no había podido reaccionar. GUN estaba ahí. Su pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. Si ellos les atrapaban… era inimaginable la cantidad de vidas que se perderían. Sin duda tenían que escapar de ahí pronto. Más golpes se escucharon afuera.

Sonic al notar que no había otra solución, acomodó sus ideas y habló

-No se preocupen. Yo lo haré

Todos fijaron su vista en el erizo azul

-¿C-como…?-

-Así es, yo lo haré-

Amy negó lentamente con la cabeza

-No… Sonic…-

-No se preocupen- sonrió el erizo azul – Soy experto en esto de correr

-¿Correr?- preguntó algo confusos Shadow y Silver

Sonic ahora esbozaba una gran sonrisa arrogante -Así es mis estimados. Correr… y creo que ya sé qué voy a hacer-

Silver sacudió la cabeza

-No sé a qué demonios te refieres pero está bien. Requiero que los distraigas por mínimo 5 minutos, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?-

-Pan comido- contestó

Silver suspiró aliviado – Excelente, bien este es el plan- rápidamente les contó algo rápido que habían planeado. Los cuatro parecían estar de acuerdo. – Muy bien, que así sea-

Sonic en fracción de segundo ya se hallaba con un lanzagranadas en la mano – Nos vemos luego chicos- les sonrió y salió por la gran puerta de acero

-El Novato tiene agallas… bien, vengan ustedes dos. Shadow, ayuda a Flan con las provisiones. Amy, reúnete con Blaze y Rouge y ayúdales a ordenar a los Vigilantes. No quiero dejar a nadie atrás – los dos erizos asintieron. Silver continuó – Yo voy a ir a recoger algunas armas y municiones. No tenemos mucho tiempo. 5 minutos. En cinco minutos nos dirigiremos al ARK y conoceremos nuestro destino, los veo en la puerta B- y rápidamente el erizo blanco se dirigió a por las armas. Amy y Shadow intercambiaron miradas, él pudo ver en su mirada un miedo profundo. Quería reconfortarla pero no había tiempo. Tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-Nos vemos allá- dijo Amy mientras se alejaba

Shadow asintió y se dirigió a lo que le habían ordenado hacer. Por un lado se sintió preocupado por su compañero azul, pero de inmediato bloqueó esos pensamientos negativos de su mente. _Seguro a ese idiota no le pasa nada…_

XXxXxXxXx

Había hombres afuera de la cueva, al igual que un tanque y uno que otro Humvee. Un soldado, el cual tenía un uniforme más distintivo de los demás tomó un megáfono y alzó la voz

-¡Bola de traidores! Los tenemos rodeados. Si intentan escapar volaremos el lugar en mil pedazos. Si no quieren convertir este lugar en una carnicería salgan todos de su estúpida cueva, ¡ratas! ¡TIENEN DOS MINUTOS Y EL TIEMPO CORRE!-

De pronto, a lo lejos del túnel, se veía una sombra caminar hacia el exterior, lentamente, sin prisas. Los soldados lo divisaron y se pusieron en posición de ataque

-¡Hey tu! –gritó uno – ¡Las manos en donde las pueda ver!

Pero aquella sombra no acató la orden, más sin embargo sonrió, su blanca dentadura relució entre la oscuridad. En un santiamén un rayo azul paso justo al lado de aquel hombre que había hablado.

-¿Pero qué…- Antes de que pudiera contestar la pregunta el rayo azul empezó a correr en círculos, de manera en que los soldados cada vez se iban acercando más y más los unos con los otros. Aquel rayo azulado levantó mucha tierra y piedras, las cuales la mayoría iban a parar en la cara de los hombres.

-¿¡Que es esa cosa!- gritó lo más alto que pudo un soldado mientras se cubría la cara con sus brazos

-¡No tengo ni idea!- le contestó, a gritos también, otro soldado

Al terminar de girar Sonic alrededor de los soldados paró en seco y cargó su lanzagranadas. _Esto va a ser divertido _– esbozó una sonrisa de lado y apuntó con el gran arma a la bola de asesinos del gobierno - ¡VENGANZA!-

XXxXxXxXx

_**¡BOOM!**_

Se escuchó dentro del cuartel. Todos callaron.

_**¡BOOM!**_

Se volvió a escuchar.

Los vigilantes guardaron silencio al escuchar tanto ruido afuera. Todos estaban formados en una larga fila, esperando impacientemente a que Silver lograra abriera la puerta subterránea secreta, pero al escuchar ruido de explosiones afuera empezaron a alarmarse.

-¡Abran la maldita puerta!- gritó un vigilante

-¡Sí!, ¡¿cuándo piensan abrirla?- se escuchó otro vigilante gritar

Silver intentaba e intentaba abrir la puerta lo más rápido posible, pero para abrirla se requería de muchos datos y claves, y no era muy sencillo de abrirse.

Al escuchar a ya muchos habitantes gritar se apresuró con los datos y al fin, logró abrir la gran puerta de acero. De inmediato el erizo blanco se dirigió a ella y alzó la voz

-¡Muy bien escuchen! Allá afuera hay un hombre que está arriesgando el pellejo para que nosotros salgamos. No tenemos mucho tiempo, va en este orden: hombres adelante, mujeres y niños al medio y otra vez hombres atrás. Si alguien se pierde en la oscuridad no se le podrá hacer mucho. Manténganse juntos y callados. En cuanto escuchen señal de algo sospechoso lo hacen saber. Se le dará a cada agente un arma la cual solo se utilizará en caso de que sea necesario, ¿entendido?

Todos asintieron

-Muy bien, nos trasladaremos por la ciudad subterránea hacia el ARK, guiada por el aquí presente compañero Shadow, donde nos instalaremos permanentemente. Esperemos no encontrarnos con infectados u otra anomalía en el camino. –suspiró - Recen mucho y que la suerte esté de nuestro lado. Muy bien, ¡vámonos! ¡Blaze! ¿Serías tan amable de iluminarnos el camino?

Blaze sonrió

-Con mucho gusto, ¡síganme!-

Rápidamente, todos entraron a aquel túnel oscuro, siguiendo la pequeña llamarada que iba adelante.

_**¡BOOM!**_

Más estallidos, ahora la puerta principal del cuartel empezaba a agrietarse

-Joder, esta cosa no aguantará mucho tiempo- balbuceó Silver

Shadow y Amy lograron escucharle, y casi sin pensarlo el erizo negro le suplicó a Amy que se adelantará. La eriza con el miedo brotándole hasta por los poros se adentró en la oscuridad, siguiendo el paso de las demás personas y mobianos.

De pronto la puerta principal se abrió, pero así como de rápido se abrió se cerró. Era Sonic y tenía su frente ensangrentada y los ojos llenos de miedo. Shadow y Silver le observaron y en milésima de segundo el erizo azul se encontraba en frente de ellos

Shadow le miró con preocupación en el rostro

-Sonic, ¿Qué pasó?

-Vienen más-

Todos se quedaron mudos

-¿No lo entienden? ¡VIENEN MÁS! ¡EL EJÉRCITO Y LA MARINA VIENEN PARA ACA, APÚRENSE!

Un miedo le había embargado ahora al alma de Shadow, tan cerca están de ser descubiertos. Había muchas cosas en peligro, empezando por sus ahora amigos y la persona que aprecia. Rápidamente llamó a su fiel mascota Kenzo y este le siguió muy de cerca.

Sonic se adentró también en la oscuridad, ahora los únicos que se encontraban en el cuartel eran Silver y Shadow.

-Adelántate, tengo que esconder la puerta

Shadow asintió y sintió a Kenzo pegado a su pierna, soltó un suspiro y fijó su vista hacia el frente. Nada, todo era oscuridad, a lo lejos se podía divisar una pequeña llamarada, como una antorcha, pero aparte de eso nada provocaba luz. Las paredes estaban sumamente estrechas. El lugar era demasiado anti higiénico

-¡VAS A PASAR O NO!- gruñó Silver, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Shadow dio un saltito y empezó a caminar dentro de la oscuridad, escuchó a Silver soltar un largo y profundo suspiro. De pronto los sonidos de cadenas y de metal rechinando se escuchó por todo el lugar. La puerta empezaba a cerrarse.

-¡Jerónimo! – Silver logró de pura suerte entrar antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Ahora sí, la oscuridad era absoluta.

El erizo negro sintió que Silver lo empujaba accidentalmente, perdió el equilibrio y tiró al que estaba al frente de él

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa! ¡Fijate por donde caminas!-

Shadow soltó un gruñido

-Por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en la oscuridad y no se ve ni madres, idiota

-¡¿Qué PASA ALLÁ ATRÁS!- Se escuchó una voz femenina gritar, para ser más exactos era Blaze

-¿Blaze? ¡¿TODO BIEN?- gritó Silver

-¡Sí! ¡Perímetro despejado! No hay rastro de gente infectada ni de soldados. Por cierto, gracias por desconcentrarnos, estábamos ya ordenados hasta que viniste como toro borracho a arruinar la fila-

-Ya mujer no repeles… empecemos de nuevo entonces. ¡UNO!-

Como nadie contestaba, Shadow alzó la voz

-¡Dos!

Y así sucesivamente, hasta que Amy gritó: - ¡Treinta!

Shadow escuchó a Silver gemir de sorpresa

-¿¡Treinta! ¡Pero si somos 31!-

De inmediato comprendió él porque

-Oh… Helena…

Shadow alzó una ceja

-Hablando de ella, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Silver sacudió la cabeza con tristeza

-La verdad… no lo sé. ¿Sabes? Ella era como mi hermana… pero, perdió la cabeza. Esta completamente loca al salir sola – suspiró con dejo de nostalgia y tragó saliva – Independientemente, ella sabe el lugar de encuentro. La esperaremos un rato ahí. Si no llega…-

No pudo continuar, le era difícil dejarla pero no había opción. No se podía arriesgar a perder la vida de alguien más.

Shadow de inmediato comprendió lo que Silver quiso decir y sintió suma compasión por su amigo. El pobre tiene la mente llena de problemas y encima Helena no aparece. Sacudiendo su cabeza continuó caminando adelante, guiado por el sonido de los pasos y por la pequeña luz que se veía en el horizonte. Algo le decía que las cosas de ahora en adelante se pondrían complicadas

_María, si me estas escuchando, por favor no te separes de nosotros…. te necesitamos._

_XxXxXxxXxX_

Helena podía sentir como las cuerdas que le ataban las manos y pies se le hundían en su carne, haciendo que se lastimara y brotara de su agarre un poco de sangre. Los soldados que estaban alrededor de ella le veían de una forma sugestiva y con una sonrisa maléfica en sus rostros, cosa que le hacía estremecerse con tan solo pensar que estarían imaginando de tortura para ella.

Para no seguirles viendo a su horrorosa cara, volteó la mirada y se encontró con un objeto filoso tirado en el suelo del Humvee en el que se encontraba. Era una navaja. Perfecto. Miró de reojo a los soldados y al cerciorarse que ellos estaban viendo otra cosa, empujo su cuerpo lentamente hacia aquel objeto filoso que le salvaría de apuros.

Cuando al fin logró alcanzarla la puso en cierta posición y empezó a frotar las cuerdas de su mano contra el filo de esta, intentando cortar sus ataduras, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible pero haciéndolo lo más rápido que podía. Su respiración se empezó a acelerar al ver que daba resultado y frotó ahora con más desesperación "_Solo un poquito más…"_.

-¡Hey!- la eriza paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se contrajeron, haciendo dos finas líneas delgadas en sus ojos. Le habían descubierto. Sintió como le agarraban bruscamente de los cabellos y la estampaban contra un asiento de metal. -¿Qué demonios crees que haces eriza?-se escuchó una voz preguntando cruelmente. Sintió puñetazos certeros golpearle las costillas y el metal de las botas patearle la espalda, sin embargo ni una sola lágrima salía de sus ojos. No les daría ese gusto.

Tratando de acallar los gritos se mordía el labio inferior, haciéndolo sangrar un poco. Intentaba hacerse la fuerte, pero llegó a un punto en el cual no pudo evitar soltar gemidos de dolor. Sentía como sus costillas tronaban al recibir los golpes y como su cabeza le daba vueltas. Su espalda no podría estar más llena de cortadas y moretones. Desgraciadamente para ella no había nada que pudiera hacer para liberarse, más que aceptar el abuso e intentar liberarse más tarde, una vez que se sienta con más energías y menos adolorida.

Cuando al fin terminaron de golpearle, Helena se encontraba ahora desplomada en el suelo del vehículo, medio inconsciente, respirando lo que sus pulmones le permitían por el dolor. Los malditos pusieron sus pies encima de su espalda, usándola de reposapiés. La humillación era presente en el espíritu joven de la eriza, haciéndola sentir miserable y con un dolor en el corazón. ¿Por qué salió del cuartel sin un arma? Ahora se lamentaba demasiado el haber salido sola, pero simplemente se sentía herida. Siempre reaccionaba igual cuando se trataba de su hermana… es… es una herida difícil de cerrar y el hecho de que ella este muerta le hace sentirse culpable.

Culpable por no haberla protegido lo suficiente.

Una voz le sacó de sus pensamientos

-Esto es vida, ¿no es así?- río un soldado y los demás soltaron crueles carcajadas. Helena reprimió los quejidos de dolor, cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras se hacía promesas de venganza y muerte

_Hmph. Rían mientras puedan, pero esto todavía no acaba, larchos._

**_XxXxXxXx_**

**_¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? ¿Qué opinan de Helena? Es mi OC favorita... la verdad me divierto mucho escribiendo sobre ella. Es como una marioneta que puedo controlar como se me antoje! *sonrisa malevola*_**

**_Y así... por cierto, ¿Ya han leído mi otra historia? ¿Mi Último Aliento? Si no la han leído (buu uds.!) leanla! Bueno, si es que quieren... a lo mejor les termina gustando. Eso sí, tengo que advertir que es YAOI Sonadow y que el primer capítulo es tan endemoniadamente largo! Si me preguntan, es el capítulo más largo que he hecho... pero no se preocupen, los siguientes capítulos no seran tan agonizantemente largos xd._**

**_Muchas Gracias a todos aquellos que leen esto y dejan comentarios, a aquellos que leen esto y no dejan comentarios y a todos aquellos que de alguna manera lo leen. En serio, me alegra mucho el día cuando veo reviews o que alguien se paseó por aquí. Espero mejorar pronto en mi escritura para hacer más historias interesantes para ustedes._**

**_Hablando de historias... quiero hacer un aviso (perdonenme si les estoy quitando mucho su tiempo xd), los primeros capítulos de esta historia, Valor con Honor, serán revisados y modificados para bien en un futuro. ¿Cuándo? No tengo la más remota idea, pero pronto. Solo espérenlos xd_**

**_Saludos!_**

**_Yamanik~_**


	9. Capítulo 7: Conoce al Diablo

**_*Checando pulso*_ Hmph... no, no estoy muerta. ¡Estoy viva! Milaagroo! aksjdlakasdj (Gracias a Dios).**

**No chicos, no ando muerta pero si media perdida, y floja, pero que importa. Al fin terminé el capítulo 7 de esta historia y debo decir que fue divertido hacerlo. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan un review! (Especialmente a Daso y Dana, que me divierto y alegro cuando leo sus reviews, que bueno que les agrade la historia ;3) En serio, los comentarios me alegran el día como no tienen una idea y me hacen actuar como una idiota xd**

**Respondiendo a uno de los comentarios que leí por aí... ejeje, claro que habran Chaos Emeralds en esta historia, ¿pero que clase de fanática sería si no involucro a las famosas y fabulosas Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald y a los demás compañeros del Sonic Team? **

**En fin, empieza lo bueno. A partir de aquí dejaré mi mente volar. Disfruten!~**

* * *

><p><span>Capítulo 7.- Conoce al Diablo<span>

-¿Ya mero llegamos?- preguntó por milésima vez Helena al sentir eterno la trayectoria al cuartel GUN.

El soldado que iba manejando el Humvee suspiró fuertemente, completamente harto de escuchar su voz, y no era para menos. Llevaban ya horas conduciendo a la base central sin paradas ni interrupción alguna. La misión para ellos era simple, encontrar un Vigilante y traerlo al comandante. No podían arriesgarse a darle la oportunidad al enemigo de escaparse ni nada parecido, entonces decidieron dirigirse directamente al cuartel para evitarse problemas, pero al parecer ya tenían uno al no poder hacer callar a la joven de ojos azules.

Helena notó la tensión que llevaban los soldados y sonrió para sí misma al haber notado que les irritaba su presencia. Si, aún dolía su espalda, sus costillas resentían todas aquellas patadas que habían recibido y su cabeza la sentía estallar por la falta de descanso, pero eso no le quitaba su característico humor sarcástico y vengativo. En esos momentos sabía que no podía hacer nada. Intentar huir era prácticamente suicidio, era evidente que estos tipos estaban armados hasta los dientes y, además… ¿a dónde huiría? ¿A las afueras en el desierto? Si claro, seguro era una fantástica idea para aquel que pretendiera morir deshidratado o intoxicado con tanta porquería en el aire.

En fin, si al menos había perdido esta primera batalla y los iba a acompañar de camino al dichoso cuartel, mínimo haría la trayectoria insoportable para ellos. Sip, el que la hayan obligado a subir al Humvee no quiere decir que tenga que obedecer felizmente y calladita como una buena niñita.

-¿Ya merito?-

-No- contestó el conductor seguido de un silencio prolongado.

Helena sonrió arrogantemente y decidió probar los nervios de los soldados-… ¿Y ahora?-

-No- volvió a ser su respuesta, un poco más agresiva que la vez pasada. Y después, silencio…

-…-

-…-

-… ¿Ahora?-

-¡NO!- rugió el conductor harto de escucharla todas estas horas - ¡Y si sigues hablando juro que aquí mismo te bajas , te atamos a los tubos traseros del vehículo y te hacemos correr lo que viene siendo de aquí al cuartel!-

Poniéndolo de esa manera Helena decidió guardar silencio. En otras circunstancias hubiera respondido a aquella absurda amenaza, pero si en verdad el soldadito lo decía en serio (y que era lo muy probable que si) no se hallaba en las condiciones para seguir a la estúpida camioneta bajo los rayos del intenso Sol.

Joder, incluso dudaba el poder levantarse. Seguía aún tirada en el suelo del Humvee, sintiendo todos los brincoteos de la camioneta y rezando para que no se moviera tanto, cada musculo se lo resentía al sentir su cuerpo moverse.

"_GUN: 2 – Helena: 0" _

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez has estado en una habitación obscura, donde no se pueda ver absolutamente nada? Esa sensación de no saber donde estas… ni a dónde vas… ¿Cuál será la derecha e izquierda?<p>

Heh, algo parecido sufría Shadow en estos momentos.

Sentía la respiración de Silver atrás de él, y el calor corporal de alguien adelante.

Sin embargo, a él mismo le sorprendió que sus demás sentidos se hayan agudizado al estar en constante contacto con la oscuridad. Si bien no veía nada podía calcular a qué distancia se encontraba del resto con tan solo escuchar el ritmo de sus pasos y los constantes murmureos en el túnel.

Llevaban recorriendo aquel húmedo túnel por lo que parecían horas. No quería quejarse pero… pero no dejaba de preguntarse a dónde irían a parar si seguían esta ruta, porque la verdad el dejó de contar cuantas vueltas dieron a la derecha o a la izquierda. Parecía como una especie de laberinto/túnel subterráneo.

Agudizó sus oídos cuando escuchó a alguien toser para aclararse la garganta. Nada más y nada menos que el soldado de carnada Sonic.

-Oigan, no quiero sonar como un quejumbroso ni nada. La verdad he caminado por rutas más largas y he escalado montañas en esas típicas expediciones militares pero… pero tengo curiosidad, ¿A dónde coños nos dirigimos? Porque este camino no me suena en lo absoluto…-

Escuchó a Blaze soltar unas risitas más delante de la fila y al erizo azul gruñir.

-Claro que no conoces estos caminos. Ningún militar GUN conoce estas rutas, son los antiguos caminos que usaban los demás grupos humanitarios que se escondían del gobierno. Cada que había guerra se escondían aquí y recorrían estos túneles para escapar de la ciudad. Llevan décadas aquí por lo que me contaron mis padres, más sin embargo GUN siempre se ha esforzado en controlar al mundo de arriba, del cielo y de los mares, pero nunca del subterráneo. ¿Interesante no?

Interesante, claro que sí. Para el erizo negro esto era nuevo, tenía tantas dudas y misterios por resolver. Desde aquel incidente en el ARK nunca se había topado con estos túneles subterráneos, más sin embargo si los llegó a escuchar por medio del Dr. Gerald Robotnik y por medio de una y que otra plática entre científicos. Lo que no recuerda es que dijeron exactamente…

Shadow rodó los ojos hacia arriba, intentando adentrarse a lo más profundo de su memoria y recordar cada palabra que había salido de los labios de su creador.

No… nada.

Todo negro.

Su respiración se empezó a hacer más rápida al caer en la cuenta de que no recordaba nada. Era como si sus memorias habían sido… ¿removidas? ¿Eliminadas? Demonios, esto no era bueno.

-Eso no contesta mi pregunta, gata- escuchó la voz del erizo azul a lo lejos y volvió a la realidad

Blaze suspiró lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Silver también le haya escuchado

-Mira Sonic, nos dirigimos al centro de la ciudad para esperar ahí a alguien…-

-¿Helena?- interrumpió Sonic

Shadow sintió el calor del suspiro de Silver en su espalda y su voz inundar el lugar

-Así es, a ella y… a alguien que nos ayudará a encontrar una nueva locación donde encontrar un refugio seguro para quedarnos- el erizo blanco hizo una pausa y después continuó – No podemos seguir en esta ciudad, o si no para el final del día… seremos comida para el gobierno – añadió con tono melancólico – En verdad me gustaba estar aquí…-

Eso… si era muy desafortunado. En verdad parecía que llevaban mucho tiempo en esa ciudad. ¿Será que su llegada alteró en algo eso? ¿La culpa fue de ellos?

Por andar pensando no prestó atención que la fila se había detenido y chocó con el que estaba adelante de él

-¡Ouch..! ¡Oye!-

-SHH!- lo silenció Silver y alguien _random_ al mismo tiempo - ¿No lo escuchan?-

Todo mundo se quedó en silencio y agudizó sus oídos. Pasaron varios segundos pero nada.

-¿Escuchar qué?- le preguntó Shadow a su amigo de ojos dorados

-¿No lo escuchas? Voces…-

Todos los vigilantes volvieron a hacer silencio mientras intentaban escuchar algo a lo lejos del túnel.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shadow y sintió como los nervios crecían en su interior.

Voces, varias. Se escuchaban pasos y demás atrás de ellos.

No estaban tan solos después de todo, y el túnel ya no era tan secreto como pensaban.

-¡Rápido, muévanse!- susurró Silver algo fuerte y todos los Vigilantes no dudaron ni un segundo en acatar sus órdenes.

Con los nervios de punta Shadow avanzó rápidamente, tratando de seguir a los demás y a la bola de fuego que guiaba a todos, más sin embargo se empezó a alarmar cuando escuchó a su perro ladrar.

-¡Kenzo, callado!-

El pomeriano como si entendiera se silenció. Para su desgracia, el pequeño ladrido que había salido ya había causado eco por todo el túnel. Y ese eco pronto llegaría a una persona muy inesperada…

* * *

><p>-Vamos, levántate. No tengo todo el día-<p>

Helena sintió a la camioneta detenerse y tan pronto como eso sucedió se abrieron las puertas del Humvee. Varios soldados humanos la esperaban ya afuera del vehículo, con rifles de gran precisión y con una mirada demasiado… abrumadora. Era como si no tuvieran alma.

Y no era del todo mentira. En verdad, esos bastardos no podían tener alma si es que se atrevieron a matar a niños, mujeres y hombres inocentes en diferentes guerras.

-¡Vamos párate!- un soldado le gruñó y sacudió su rifle, dándole a entender lo que pasaría si no acataba las ordenes rápidamente.

Sin más que decir Helena se fue parando lentamente, apretando tan fuerte los dientes que hasta la quijada le dolía. Le dedicó una mirada de odio a todos aquellos que le observaban y después sonrió arrogantemente.

-Oh, vaya. No esperaba una recepción de su parte caballeros. Que conmovedor- dijo entre risitas mientras dos guardias GUN le apresaban de cada brazo y le bajaban del vehículo.

Un militar que por su uniforme parecía de más alto rango se acercó a ella, Helena aún con la misma sonrisa cínica dibujada en su rostro y mirando sin miedo a aquel humano que se le había acercado. El militar algo asombrado por la actitud de la eriza le miró detenidamente, ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?

-¿Te diviertes mucho, basura?- preguntó el soldado soltando varias risitas y haciendo reír a más de sus compañeros de trabajo. Helena movió su cabeza de lado al detectar el horrible aliento del hombre. Tanto licor y tanta porquería combinados, poca higiene, ugh, sintió tanto asco el tener su cara tan cerca de la suya.

Sin embargo, volvió a ver desafiantemente al soldado y volvió a dibujar su misma sonrisa de lado

-Por Dios, ¿alguna vez has oído hablar de las pastillas de menta? Apuesto que tu mami no te enseñó a bien a lavarte los dientes-

El militar de alto rango frunció el seño y Helena sin esperárselo sintió como las duras manos del hombre le apretaban el cuello, cortándole el aire y levantándola varios centímetros del suelo.

-Insolente, ¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí?-

La eriza por reflejos intentó remover el agarre de su cuello, pero sus manos aún seguían apresadas por los guardias y no tenía tanta fuerza para moverlos. Si seguía así seguro la mataría.

Y al parecer eso estaba logrando.

-Estúpidos mobianos- gruñó el militar mientras apretaba cada vez más el delicado cuello de la joven eriza. Helena intentaba patear al hombre en un intento desesperado de alejarlo de ella, pero era inútil. Sintiéndose completamente pesada dejó que la oscuridad que empezaba a invadir sus ojos le llevara por completo. A los pocos segundos todo lo que recordó fue un fuerte golpe y el frío suelo recibir su adolorido cuerpo.

Después, obscuridad.

Aquella que tanto había admirado ahora recibía su espirito. ¿Acaso aquel era el final? Intentaba mover su cuerpo pero no reaccionaba.

Pero curiosamente, se sentía tan… ligera. Con ganas de gritar, de volar, de correr… se sentía libre. De pronto la obscuridad fue remplazada por un cielo celeste, tan radiante y hermoso. Helena no sabía que pasaba, no podía controlar esos sueños pero este en especial… pareciera como si ella pudiera cambiar el ambiente con tan solo imaginar. Era como una especie de santuario interior.

Wow, eso es… tan raro e interesante, pero no era la primera vez que le pasaba. Esta clase de sueños siempre ocurrían cuando cosas horribles le pasaban. De pronto recordó que hace mucho que no los tenía.

Ni hablar, iba a disfrutar aquel momento al máximo antes de que acabase. Si estaba soñando o estaba muerta no le preocupaba tanto mientras estuviera en ese lugar, rodeada de un gran cielo azul celeste, ella parada sobre el mar, y el mar… el mar tan cristalino y limpio, tan puro que cada arrecife y pez se podía distinguir en la suave marea. Volteó a ver el cielo y de pronto un arco iris cruzó todo aquel lugar.

Todo un mágico lugar.

Lástima que no durara para siempre.

-Hey, bella durmiente. Despierta-

Una voz grave le sacó de su santuario, y de pronto… despertó.

Abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir su cuerpo sin fuerzas y cubierto de una capa de frío. Una vez que parpadeó varias veces empezó a caer en la cuenta de que había pasado.

Suspiró fuertemente, agarró fuerzas de flaqueza y de golpe se levantó del suelo, soltando varios quejidos al sentir sus costillas lastimadas y su cuello adolorido. Su cabeza no tardó en hacer que todo le diera vueltas.

Solo resistió unos pocos segundos de pie y de pronto volvió a colapsar en el suelo, escuchando las risas de aquel tipo que le había despertado.

-¿Qué? ¿Desobedeciendo ordenes, eriza?-

Helena rió a lo bajo e intentó volver a pararse, esta vez con más lentitud y delicadeza. Volteó a ver a su alrededor una vez de pie y se apoyó en la pared.

Por lo que veía, era una celda muy sucia. Jesús, ¿hace cuanto no se habrá limpiado ese lugar? Parecía muy viejo… y descuidado, pero muy bien vigilado.

A cada esquina de la celda de barrotes especiales había una cámara, una pequeña cámara seguida de un sensor calorífico. Bastardos ingeniosos.

-¿Te preguntas que es este lugar verdad?- de pronto habló el guardia que vigilaba afuera de su celda. Helena le volteó a ver y el guardia, al ver su mirada, supo que ella tenía interés por saber, y la comprendía. El estando en su lugar tendría muchas preguntas y dudas. – Chica, te encuentras en las celdas subterráneas del fabuloso cuartel GUN. Las más vigiladas y temidas por Vigilantes como tú. Sabes, el estúpido de Olaf nos dijo que había atrapado uno de los líderes de los tuyos, pero no le creí. Hasta ahora que te veo a ti, traidora-

La eriza no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada al escuchar el nombre del militar – ¿Olaf? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?- rió en voz alta

El guardia frunció el seño al escuchar su risa retumbar por todo el lugar-El nombre del tipo que casi te mata estrangulándote. Tienes suerte de que el Diablo te quiere con vida-

-¿El Diablo? ¿Es una forma de decir o…?-

-Jaja…no, es el apodo que le pusimos al Comandante. Y bien merecido que se lo tiene- respondió el hombre – Si estas paredes hablaran seguro preferirías irte al mismo infierno antes de toparte con él-

Helena seguía riendo para sí misma, y su sonrisa no pudo ser más predominante al escuchar a aquel hombre hablar del Comandante como si fuera la gran cosa.

A el guardia le sorprendió ver a la eriza reaccionar de aquella manera. No entendía si la chica estaba loca y tenía pedos mentales, o si en verdad era una mobiana que no le temía a nada. Bueno, parte de ser líder de los Vigilantes implica eso, no tenerle miedo a nada y tener agallas. Pero estaba casi seguro que no seguiría así después de conocer al Comandante.

Si algo estaba seguro, es de que el Comandante Abraham nunca está de buen humor, y ahora menos que se ha enterado que uno de los suyos se fue al otro bando.

El agente Elite Sonic.

Desde aquel incidente el comandante Abraham se volvió más loco y su ira hacia los mobianos creció más de lo que ya estaba. Tanto, que mandó a despedir a todos los agentes que no fueran humanos, poniendo la absurda ley de que "Los mobianos no son humanos y por lo tanto están en contra de ellos".

La eriza que estaba en frente de él necesitaría más que suerte y agallas para resistir lo que le esperaba. A ella y a los demás Vigilantes.

De pronto varios pasos retumbaron por todo el lugar. Varios soldados bajaban las escaleras a paso duro y firme, con porte y armas listas.

Helena rogaba para que no fueran ellos a su celda, pero al parecer le salió su petición viceversa ya que en pocos segundos varios militares abrieron su celda y le esposaron las manos detrás de su espalda de una manera muy poco agradable.

-Helena Alexandra Moreau Giuliani- de pronto habló el capitán de la guardia mientras la oji azul le volteaba a ver con cara de sorpresa. ¿Cómo demonios sabía su nombre entero? – Se te acusa de traición directa hacia el gobierno. Asesinato, tanto de inocentes como de los nuestros, robo, ir en contra de la ley y ser líder de los revoltosos y estúpidos Vigilantes-

-¿Razonar y actuar con lógica va contra la ley? Porque si es así les puedo decir, buenos _messieurs_, que ustedes están bien jodidos-

-¡Silencio!- rugió el capitán – el Comandante quiere verte, haber si sigues hablando de la misma manera cuando te haga aprender la lección-

A Helena le causó gracia al escuchar al capitán hablar de aquella manera pero decidió no reírse, a menos que quisiera volver a ser golpeada por aquellos bárbaros de nombres divertidos, como Olaf – Hmph, esto será divertido-

-Heh, entonces no hagamos esperar más al Diablo-

* * *

><p>-¿Los perdimos?- preguntó Shadow sobre su aliento después de haber recorrido lo que parecía 6 kilómetros de puros túneles con Kenzo entre brazos, ya que el pequeño animalito se cansó a la segunda vuelta.<p>

-Si… sí, eso creo- respondió un jadeante Silver

-¿Crees o estás seguro?- preguntó un muy cansado Sonic

-Es lo que prefiero creer…- respondió el oji dorado, recobrando el aliento que había perdido

Seguido de eso la bola de fuego que había estado haciendo Blaze durante todo este tiempo desapareció, y ahora sí, todo el lugar quedo en absoluta oscuridad. La mayoría no tardó en ponerse paranoicos…

-Alguien me pisó-

-¡Basta, dejen de empujarme!-

-No veo ni un carajo-

-¿Apenas te das cuenta?-

-¡OH DIOS! ¡UNA RATA SE SUBIO A MI PIERNA!-

-Soy yo imbécil, deja de actuar como nena-

-¿Y qué carajos hacías tú en mi pierna?-

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Blaze desde delante de la fila – GRACIAS, ahora sí. Silver, necesitaré tu ayuda para abrir esta cosa.

-A la orden capitana- le respondió Silver desde al final de la fila, abriéndose paso entre todos los Vigilantes – Con permiso, con permisito… gracias, muy amable, comper… egh, ya llegué-

-Bien, abre esta cosa porque no sé cómo demonios abrirla- ordenó Blaze algo irritada de tanto caminar. Y no es para menos. Habían recorrido mucho en el calor del mundo subterráneo.

Silver se concentró y con ayuda de Blaze, lograron encontrar la palanca que abre la gran puerta de piedra.

Lentamente, la gran puerta fue abriéndose. Shadow pudo sentir el lugar temblar y una y que otra piedra caer. Un sentimiento de curiosidad le embargó cuando vio la brillante luz que provenía del otro lado de la puerta.

Silver y Blaze decidieron asomarse para inspeccionar el perímetro. Justo cuando creeyeron que estaba despejado, Blaze sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando distinguió una sombra a varios metros de ella.

"_Esto n__o es bueno…"_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh pequeños Vigilantes. Actuando siempre desde tiempos remotos tan maduramente ante la obscuridad total... lol.<strong>

**Bueno pequeñas criaturas de la madre naturaleza, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que tengan un/a fantabuloso/a día/tarde/noche.**

**kasjdkaljsdljsadk Por cierto, quisiera agradecer a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia de leer mi otro fic, "Fin del Sueño". Jejeje, la verdad no esperaba que alguien lo leeyera porque... bueno, es algo cursi xd. Digamos que hasta yo misma pukié rainbows al escribirla, pero bueeeno... muchas gracias de todos modos :P**

**Sin nada más que decir, solamente queda esperar a que la inspiración me llegue pronto y escriba mis historias con más frecuencia.**

**lol, esperen pronto un One-shot que estoy haciendo. Va a ser demasiado... smexy. x3**

**akjsdlajsd Ahora si, no los entretengo más con mis pende****s y me voy me voy~**

** Yamanik fuera, paz!~**


End file.
